Hello Baby : Gold Version!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Pikiran aneh numpang lewat dari otak kacangan(?) milik Saori sendiri. ide ini siap ditembakkan(?) ke arah saints yang pasalnya innocent *emangnya pistol buat di tembak?*. hal kecil dan nampak remeh, tapi bisa menguji mereka sampai diambang hidup. apakah itu?
1. Hello baby: Teaser(?)

**HELLO BABY?! (Gold ver.)**

**.**

**.**

**(_)**

***********#########*********#########********###### ##***********

* * *

Moshi Moshi, Minna! Setelah agak lama, akhirnya otak Author ini sudah bekerja buat publish fic selanjutnya. Berhubung karena ujian testing masuk SMA, MOS di sekolah baru, jadinya agak jeda dulu.(Readers: ngga nanya!) Akhirnya masuk sekolah SMA Budi mulia dengan nilai yang tidak diketahui(Readers: ngga nanya! Tukang promosi lu thor!). baiklah! Mari kita skip cing-congnya dan langsung to the point!(Readers: siapa yang basa-basi, baka?!). inilah fic saya. #Author mundung di pojok setelah dihardik readers#

Summary: Pikiran aneh numpang lewat dari otak kacangan(?) milik Saori sendiri. ide ini siap ditembakkan(?) ke arah saints yang pasalnya innocent *emangnya pistol buat di tembak?*. hal kecil dan nampak remeh, tapi bisa menguji mereka sampai diambang hidup. apakah itu?

Warning: fic abal 'n gagal, mau melucu tapi ga kerasa, pendek, ga masuk akal, de-el-el..

Disclaimer: Saint seiya sepenuhnya berasal dari Kurumada-sensei..kalo Henna memang OC ku.. XD

omong-omong, OC author di masukin juga..*bletak!*

enjoy..

.

.

* * *

**HELLO BABY GOLD VERSION: TEASER(?).**

**.**

Di Kuil Papacy

"Hoaaeeehm… ngga ada acara yang enak niih?! Dari tadi cuman tukang bakso naik daun, awas ada mpok nori, 0,1% hebat, sempak yang ketuker#Author dihajar karena plesetan nama#! Ngga pada elit smua nih!" seru Saori dengan lagaknya yang minta disembelih buat bukaan puasa.(Memangnya dia kerbau ato apa?)

Uda beratus kalinya dipencet remote yang gak bersalah itu sampe hampir jebol. Akhirnya ketemulah satu Channel yang lumayan narik perhatiannya.

"KBS world? Ngga pernah liat tapi boleh lah." Ujarnya agak puas.

Akhirnya mulutnya yang dari tadi overdosis sekarang uda dibius full service(?) berkat acara variety korea yang ngundang selera. Seperti 1 night 2 days, living existence scene, oh my school, barefoot friend, dream team, kpop countdown inkigayo, get married.*berhubung karena author sendiri ngga pernah nonton KBS, jadi acaranya ini cuman asal disebutin*#author ditendang.

Saori juga berhasil ngakak sampean ilernya keluar+netes=YUCK! Kemudian dilihatnya acara variety yang akan main. 'Hello baby'. Setelah nonton, meski hanya 1 episode itu aja, demonic smirknya uda tampil. Oh, damn!

"Shiioon…"

**Esoknya, Pope hall….**

ShionPope: semua sudah berkumpul disini?

All: Sudaah!

ShionPope: Saya mulai rapatnya. Athena-sama memerintahkan kita semua untuk satu misi. Di misi ini, semuanya wajib ikut… bahkan saya..#Shion Jawdrop

Aiolia: Mulai deh. kali ini, misinya apa Pope?

ShionPope: misi kita..(buka kertas) Selama 5 bulan, misi kita adalah.. Hello Baby, Sanctuary version?

Saga, Kanon, Deathmask, Aiolia, Shura, Milo, Aphro: WHUUAAATDEPAK?!

Mu, Alde, Dohko, Aiolos, Henna: …..#sweatdrop

Shaka, Camus: ….(Author: "ini cuek ato apa?")#author dibantai

ShionPope: Ehm… di kertas ini, hanya tertulis begitu. Ada yang bisa menambahkan?

Saga: kalau begitu, klean tau ga apa itu hello baby?

Shaka: hello baby itu acara korea. Biasanya artis terpilih harus mengasuh bayi selama 3 bulan. Dalam acara itu, kita bisa saja disuruh melakukan misi kecil yang memalukan.

All(minus Shaka): ….. '_WTF?'!#_Jawdrop

Shaka: kenapa?

Aphro: ga salah dengar nih gua? Lo beneran tau? Darimanaan? Setau gua lu cuman kedemenan meditasi mulu. Kalo mumpung, palingan dengerin musik india jadul.

Shaka: _TWICH_#muncul persimpangan# Saya memang ga terlalu menonjol dalam hal begituan, tapi saya juga mengikuti zaman, Dite.

Milo: Gue juga pernah dengar. Artis yang kepilih disuruh ngasuh bayi. Tapi kita juga bakal dikerjain! Ancur dah!

Henna: kita ber-15 ngasuh bayi? Ngga salah tulis tuh?

ShionPope: ayo kita tanyakan ke Athena-sama..

Athena Chamber

ShionPope: Athena-sama, kami ingin bertanya soal misi ini.

Saori: emang napa?

ShionPope: kami tak yakin bisa mengasuh bayi, Meski kami semua 15 orang.

Saori: Uda tau? Dari mana dapat infonya? Gak mungkin dari Shaka ya. Hehehe..(Author : #sweatdrop)

Shaka:_TWICH TWICH#_persimpangan dobel# '_Teme….'_(Sasuke: "Hn?")#author di chidori

Alde: jadi kami sekarang harus apa, Athena-sama?

Saori: yaah, istirahat loh..

All: eh?#cengo

Saori: entar besok jam 5 subuh ngumpul disini. Jangan lupa packing buat 5 bulan kedepan yaah..

Aiolos: Athena-sama. Anda yakin? Masa kami disuruh jadi artis gituan?

Saori: tenang. Pasti bisa. Lagipula ini tak disorot. Ini hanya pribadi. Lagipula, aku ngga mau buang uangku buat set kamera.(Pelit: aktif)

Dohko: bayinya memang sudah dapat?

Saori: sudah kok. _'Cepetan pigi napa sih?!'_

Shura: anda memang sudah matang dalam hal ini?

Saori(panasan): iya, Shura…

Kanon: be.. beneran, Athena-sama? Bisa tidak dipikir sekali lagi dengan sangat cermat?

Saori: WOI! KLEAN CUKUP PIGI TIDUR LALU BESOK BALIK! NGGA PAKE NANYA! (Author: "buseet")

All: #ngacir dalam sedetik.

Saori: akhirnya.. oke, sekarang tinggal ngurus hal kecil.. ya kan, Thor? (Author: "Darimana awak tau?!")

.

.

Di Luar Papacy Hall..

Deathmask: beneran dah! Mesti gua penggal kepala tu bahenyol!

Shion: sudah lah, Death. Dia Dewi kita. '_meski memang minta dipenggal.'_

Dohko: kita jalani saja dulu. Baru kalau kurang sreg, kita putuskan hubungannya.

Milo: aigooyamaang! Roushi.. Roushi.. blo'on abis sih?! Kita disuruh main di variety show, bukan pacaran satu persatu!

Camus: meski kata Roushi agak kepleset, tapi yang dia bilang ada benarnya. Kita coba saja dulu, kalau gak senang bisa dengan tegas kita berhentikan.

Shura: kenapa gak diberhentiin sekarang aja? Toh, kita semua gak ada yang mau.

Shaka: …. (Readers: Author ini ngetik yang gak penting.)

Aphro: *cek make-up* #Author dihajar Readers#

Mu: benar kalau tak ada yang mau ikut acara ini, tapi kasian Saori kan? Lagipula, kita ngga ada kerjaan kan?

Saga: itu benar Mu, tapi apa gak bisa cari hal lain?

Kanon: kalaupun kita disuruh misi, memangnya mesti Hello baby bejad ini?#Kanon dihajar KBS

Alde: tapi pikir positifnya, guys(inggris alde nongol). Kalau kita disuruh jadi penari tiang(?) atau jaga bayi, mana lebih bagus?

Aiolia: Alde, lo mau bunuh diri ya? Lagipula, sejak kapan Saori nyuruh kita jadi penari tiang?

Aiolos: bukannya dia pernah bilang mau nyoba hal erotis?

All: #merinding disko.

Henna: saranku, 2 bulan kita jalani. Kalau hal selalu melenceng, kita hentikan. Ada yang keberatan?

All: TIDAK.

.

.

Hehehe.. pendek dan aneh? Ini cuman teaser/ trailer doang, jadi begitulah.. Kalau boleh, harap review ya. Maupun komentar, saran, ato kritik, bisa saya jadiin pedoman #Bow.. (**Readers**: Udahan napa, Thor?! Sok alim lo!#nunjang Author**. Author**: GYAAAAAA!#landing di kediaman phantomhive. **Ciel, Sebastian**: #cengo)

MIND

to

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Hello baby: Test (part 1)

**HELLO BABY (Gold ver.)**

**.**

**.**

**(_)**

*********#########*******#######******######*********

**Minna! I'm baaaack!(Author narsis). Sebenarnya ficnya uda lama siap, cuman lupa melulu gara" kebanyakan tugas skolaah author tepar. Jadi inilah karya ngarep(?) saya. Mohon maaf kalo kurang cocok.**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya sepenuhnya milik Kurumada-sensei. Kalo Henna memang oc-ku….XD

**Warning:** Fic sesat, ga ada rada" lucu sama sekali, bahasa gaje, sama sekali ngga masuk di kepala, tapi harap dinikmati.

* * *

**HELLO BABY GOLD VERSION: 1. TEST (part 1)**

Setelah dihardik oleh sang Athena, para saint langsung kembali ke kuil masing-masing. Esoknya berkumpul di kuil papacy. Ada yang asik nguap, ada yang diseret kawannya, ada juga yang saking ngantuknya lupa pake celana dan hanya pake boxer gambar sapi(uda tau siapa kan?) dan terpaksa lari macam kebo balik ke kuilnya.

"Sudah setengah jam lho. Mau sampe brapa lama lagi buat nunggu?" ujar Aphrodite yang sibuk pakai bedak.

"sabar, Dite. Mungkin Athena lagi menyiapkan hal penting." Tutur Dohko mencoba menenangkan sang banci taman lawang(?)#author dilempar lipstik, bedak

"sejak kapan tu bahenyol mau repot buat hal penting, roushi? Ngga banget deh." Sahut Milo yang kelewat kesel karna bosan.

"bener tuh! Sampe kapan tuh anak harus gituan. Mentang-mentang dewi, kok dodol amat sih?!" timpal Aiolia yang diikuti oleh anggukan saint lain(minus Shaka, Camus, Shion, Mu)

"tapi, mana lebih bandel? Bayi yang bakal kita urus ato si Saori sendiri? Hayo.." ujar Mu.

"Saori lah!" seru yang lain serempak.

"Jadi apa kalian gak senang kalo bakal jauh dari Saori selama 5 bulan penuh?" tanya Mu yang langsung jleb ke saint lainnya.

Hening…

1 detik..

2 menit..

3 jam*pletak!*

4 abad*bhak!bhuk!prang!dhuakk!*

.

"Bener juga tuh! Gue ga sabar niih!" seru Saga tiba-tiba. (Lambat amat reaksi lo)

"BABY! HERE WE COME! UN.."Seru Shura yang ikutan pake embel 'un' kaya Deidara.#Shura di-katsu deidara

"gold saint Athena?"

Sahutan singkat dari seseorang sukses mendiamkan seluruh saint yang ributnya tingkatnya 'ya olooh'. Ternyata pemuda yang memakai seragam warna putih menghampiri mereka.

"Benar itu kami. Ada perlu apa?" ujar Shion bagai pemimpin berwibawa, padahal cuman mau jaim didepan juniornya=_="

"Saya menerima instruksi dari nyonya Saori untuk menerbangkan kalian ke tokyo. Harap ikuti saya." Ujar pemuda itu sambil mulai berjalan keluar papacy hall.

SESAMPAI DI AREA LANDASAN.

"Itu pesawat kita. Harap masuk, pramugari kami akan menjelaskan proses dari penerbangan kita." Kata sang pemuda sambil membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi.

"Nii-san. Aku agak heran." Bisik Henna.

"hn? Ada apa, Henna?" balas Shaka.

"kalian sendiri yang bilang Saori-san pelit, tapi dari yang kuliat ini agak bikin aku curiga. Ini pesawat jet kelas satu. Biayanya mahal bukan main lho. Meskipun Saori-san orang kaya tapi kalo dia pelit stengah mampus, kenapa dia mau ngluarin duit buat ginian?" tanya Henna.

"aku setuju. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sejak lelaki itu menghampiri kita. Tetapi untuk sekarang, kita naik saja dulu. Kita awasi apapun yang mencurigakan." Terang Shaka dengan logat Konan eh.. maksudnya Conan. Konan-san kan dari NARUTO #Author dilempar gara" banyak bacot

* * *

**SETELAH LEPAS LANDAS.**

*Keterangan dari Pramugari* (Author: gua malas ngetik instruksinya=_=")

"uda berapa lama gua gak pernah nyante macam ini ya?" seru Shura sambil meregangkan badannya di salah satu kursi lux pesawat jet itu.

"bener lo, Ra. Ternyata si Saori tiram itu masih punya akal sehat buat ngasih kita istirahat." Sahut Milo ikutan nyantai.

Sementara beberapa saint yang abal(Alde, DM, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Milo, Shura, Aphro) lagi santai menikmati penerbangan misterius itu, yang alim-alimnya(?) sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Hal yang gak penting mungkin. #author dibantai.

"Sudah nampak sekali ada janggal disini." Ujar Mu serius.

"Tapi apa, Mu?" tanya Camus.

"Penerbangan mewah untuk saint? Jangankan itu, kita mau pinjam uang receh buat laundry aja mungkin tak akan dikasih." Sahut Shion

"Atau mungkin bukan Saori yang merencanakan penerbangan ini?" tutur Aiolos.

"Itu gak masuk akal, Nii-san. Bukannya pilotnya sendiri bilang kalo dia nerima instruksi dari Saori sendiri?" ujar Henna.

"Memang, tapi kalo dalang dari semua ini pakai nama Saori? Bukankah itu bisa saja?" jelas Shaka.

Hening lagi..

"berarti kita harus coba selidik siapa dalangnya." Kata Dohko yang dibalas anggukan saint lainnya.

Setelah diperhatikan.. diperhatikan..diperhatikan..diperhatikan..#Author dilempar TOA colongan dari mesjid#, Saints yang menyelidiki langsung sweatdrop seketika(termasuk Shaka). Gimana engga sweatdrop? Uda jelas-jelasnya bisa ditebak siapa dalangnya. Nama penerbangannya aja 'JULIAN SOLO AIRLINES'.

"berarti, kita dong yang dari tadi macam orang bego ya?" tutur Henna lemas.

"biar ku telepon dia." Sahut Shion.

'_heloou.. anda skarang lageh speaking ama dewa laut ter-kece yang pernah ada. Ni siapa nyoo?'_ terdengar suara nista narsis dari gagang telepon itu. Sukses aja yang lainnya sweatdrop berat.

"ehm.. Julian, kamu kenapa nyediain penerbangan buat kami?"tanya Camus to the point

"_yah, disuruh ama Saori sih.. pake ngancam segala lagi kalo gue ga mau minjemin jet gue. Dewi klean napa sih? Lagi kena PMS ya?"_ tanya Julian.

"Mungkin." Jawab Aiolos singkat lalu mematikan telepon itu.

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung ke orangnya." Usul Mu yang disambut anggukan setuju.

Hening.

.

.

"PMS itu apa, Nii-san?" tanya Henna polos.

"entahlah.." ujar Shaka bohong.

* * *

**SAMPAI DI TOKYO..**

"Sebentar lagi, akan ada yang menjemput anda disini. Harap ditunggu. Saya permisi." Ujar Sang pilot lalu balik hilang entah kemana. Ketelen bumi mungkin(?).

"Jadi.. kita mau ngapain nih?" ujar Milo membunuh(?) keheningan.

"Nunggu lho.." jawab Shura enteng.

"tunggu dulu!" Seru Kanon. "Saran gue, bagusan kita langsung ke rumah si Saori." Lanjut Kanon.

"heee?! Kenapa toh?" tanya DM lebay. #author hampir dipenggal

"Pikir aja. Bisa aja kan si saos tiram itu bakal buat kita nungguin disini seharian penuh. Bagusan kita sendiri kesana daripada merana." Jelas Kanon.

"Apa gak bagusan kita nunggu disini aja dulu? Ntar kalo kalian salah gimana?" tanya Henna.

"Terserah u lah. Eike mah mau ikut ama mas Kanon." Ujar Aphro dengan logat banci centilnya yang sukses membuatnya dikejar oleh Kanon.

"Aku sama Henna saja." Ujar Shaka. (Author: "setia amat ama adiknya.")#author disepak.

Jadi, AlSaKaDeAioMilShuAph bakal jalan ke Mansion Saori, lalu ShiMuShaHenDohCamAiolos tinggal di bandara buat nunggu. Alimnya memang ragu kalau bakal ada yang jemput mereka, tapi ngga ada salahnya memastikan bukan. Ternyata benar saja, datanglah Seiya dan Hyoga sambil mengayunkan Spanduk 3 meter(buset) bertuliskan 'SELAMAT SAINT HELLO BABY!' dengan gaje serta Shiryu yang kalem mengikuti dari belakang. Yang liat langsung sweatdrop berat.

"OI! ITU MEREKA!" seru Seiya dengan lebaynya #author dilempar cloth pegasus

"Roushi, kemana yang lainnya? Kok hanya bertujuh?" tanya Shiryu.

"yang lainnya lebih milih jalan kaki. Dikirain Athena gak bakal kirim orang buat jemput kami." Jawab Dohko.

"eng, sebenarnya tuh anak memang ga ada niat buat ngirim orang. Kami cuman semangat karna kalian bakal main hello baby jadi kami mau aja jemput kalian." Jelas Hyoga.

Langsung saja berenam itu jawdrop seketika. Ngga tau harus berterimakasih buat bronzies yang baik hati ato harus marah sama Dewi kepret itu.

"Omong-omong, ni siapa?" tanya Seiya ketika melihat Henna (Oc-ku cuman kenal goldies XD)#author dilempar sendal colongan

"Namanya Henna. Dia barusan pindah ke sanctuary. Adik angkat si Shaka." Terang Shion sambil nepuk kepala Henna.

"Oh, salam kenal. Aku Shiryu, yang duo ini Seiya dan Hyoga. Tapi gak nyangka juga kalo Shaka mau hal gituan." Ujar Shiryu.

"Waktu itu aku sekedar liat program asuh di India. tapi gak nyangka dia juga saint." Tutur Shaka.

(Author: "Siapa dulu dong! OC author gitu loooh! #Author digampar habis-habisan# Readers: UDA DEH AUTHOR GADUNGAN! UDA LO BIKIN FIC YANG GA ELIT, BANYAK BACOT, BANYAK NGACO! TOBAT LO, TOBAT! #Author mundung di jamban(?))

"Salam kenal juga, Shiryu-san. Ano, apa bagusan kita pergi sekarang aja?" ujar Henna.

"Ah benar. Ayo!" seru Seiya.

"jadi sia-sia dong kita bawa 2 Limo?" kata Hyoga sambil melas.

* * *

**Selama bertujuh saint yang beruntung itu tengah diperjalanan ke Mansion Kido, gimana kabar 8 lainnya?**

"Suwer gue chapeeek!" seru Deathmask.

"Kepiting kampret! Uda 10 kali kau macam orang idiot tereak-tereak! Kita juga capek, dodong!" Seru Saga panasan.

"Yee! Lo sendiri tau kan kalo gua paling anti soal ginian?! Adik lo sendiri pun kurang kerjaan ngajak-ngajak jalan ke arah Mansion si saos tiram!" seru DM gak kalah kuat.

"Heh! Pilih mana! Bisa aja klean sampe jam 1 malam nunggu disana, kalo kita mah mungkin palingan cuman 2 jam buat kesana!" seru Kanon. "Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, aku lupa dimana rumahnya."

Sontak yang lainnya terjungkal ke belakang plus ngeluarin aura pembunuh mereka sebesaar besarnya. Apa lagi yang kurang? Mereka diseret untuk ikut acara aneh ini, disuruh jalan di siang bolong, mana bawaan banyak buat 5 bulan kedepan, dan si naga laut sudah lupa lokasi tujuan mereka.

"gua jadi nyesal gak nyusul si Seiya ke Atlantis buat hajar ni bocah." Ujar Alde pasrah.

"Sudahlah, kalau memang sudah terjadi." Ujar Aiolia menenangkan sambil melempar lirikan mematikan ke arah Kanon yang tengah senyam senyum gak jelas. "kita telepon ajah si Seiya. Gampang kan?"

"lha? Emang ada hape lu?" tanya Milo

"Ya iyalah!" seru Aiolia sambil ngeluarin Blackberry davis entah seri berapa*plak!*

"buseet! Kapan lo beli tuh hape?"tanya Milo histeris.

"ck, wajib donk! Aiolos-nii juga punya toh. " ujar Aiolia sekalian pamer. _'pasti lo smua pada nyirik ama gua.'_ Batin Aio senang.

"gak lepel tau gak? Gak lepeeel! Gue aja baru beli yang seri torch,3 menit yang lalu(?)" seru Milo sambil ngeluarin Hpnya itu. Sontak yang lainnya jawdrop 100%.

"DARI MANA DUIT LO BELI ITU?!" seru yang lainnya serempak.

"sumbangan fans girl kalee.." jawab Milo enteng.

"Ya uda! Ngapainn pake pamer pamor sgala seeh?! Telepon tuh kuda lumping!" bentak Aphro.

Tuut… tuut.. tuut..

"_Halo?"_

"Woi,ni Milo. lo dimana seiya?" tanya Milo.

"_lagi mo pulang ke mansion sama rombongan si Mu. Eloh smua pada dimana sih? Kok kagak bareng?"_

Seketika Milo mendeathglare Kanon yang tengah kedip kedip innocent. _'sampe di rumah si tiram, gue cincang mony*t ini!'_ batin Milo.

"kami lagi di jalan –piiiip-, jemput kami ya. Gara-gara si kanon ba-piip- ini kami jadi nyosor entah kemana. Dasar –piiiiip-! Ga sadar kalo dia –piiiip-, belum lagi dia –piiiip-! Siaal –piiip-!"

Yang lain sampe melotot mendengar Milo dengan beragam mantra cinta(?) nya. _'mesti disucikan Shaka dia' _batin lainnya termasuk Author.

"_eh.. i..iya.. gue sama naga 'n bebek ntar lagi nyampe di jalan –piiip-, jadi tunggu aja duluh.. betewe, kata si Shaka, lo mesti disuciin ama dia setelah nyampe di mansion. Salam –piiiip- bro!"_

"si Seiya bakal jemput kita, dan K-A-N-O-N! BAru aJa sI seiya jemput romboNGAN shion di bandara!" bentak Milo dengan penekanan di huruf tertentu. Untuk yang dibawah umur, kalimat ini ga bole dipake yah..

"S..sori.. gue salah prediksi masbro.." ujar Kanon agak rada-rada minta dijadiin tumis naga laut.

* * *

**10 MENIT KEMUDIAN.**

"Kelamaan yah?" tanya Hyoga melihat saint lainnya diambang tepar.

"ngga kok. Cuman panas." Jawab Alde sambil naik ke mobil.

"Puas nunggu?" tanya Aiolos yang didalam mobil.

"URUSAI, BAKAA!" seru ke-8 lainnya serempak.

SESAMPAI DI MANSION..

"HUAAAH! Nyampeeee!" Aphro dan Shura serempak memeluk tanah.

"lebay deh, plis lah yaw." Ujar Shaka.

'_sejak kapan dia jadi narsis?'_ batin yang lainnya dengan nada horor.

"Huahahahahahahaha-ehek-ehek-ohook-ukh! Ehm..Sampai juga kalian!" seru Saori yang loncat dari helikopter di atas (Goldies: kenapa gak skalian celaka aja dia?! Author: jangan! Nanti klean disikat sama si Zeus. Saori kan anak papi. Goldies: pantes)

"nah, sekarang kami udah disini, Athena-sama. Sekarang kami harus apa?" tanya Shion.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Apapun dikatakan PD nya, ikutin. Kalo ngga, gue posting foto klean waktu mandi!" ancam Saori.

"Da..DARIMANA LO DAPAT FOTO ITU!" seru semuanya panik.

"gue nyelipin kamera pengintai di bathtub klean. Masuk ato ga foto ini melayang!"

Akhirnya ke 15 peserta malang kita terpaksa masuk dengan berat hati. Apa yang menunggu mereka? Saksikan –coret- baca di fic lanjutnya..

.

.

**GOMEN MINNA, KALAU LAMA SAYA LANJUTKAN FICNYA. PULANYA SAYA KEBANYAKAN TUGAS, MAKLUM BARU MASUK SMA. HARAP DI NANTIKAN FIC SELANJUTNYA. OYA, SEKARANG SAYA NGE-POST FIC INI DI HOTEL DIMANA SAYA AKAN BERKOMPETISI MODELLING. MOHON DOA DUKUNGANNYA YA BIAR MERAIH JUARA. INI LOMBA PERTAMA SAYA TOHH.. HEHEH..**

_P.S: OOC SAMA TYPO ITU ARTINYA APA YA? KALO ADA YG TAU, DI KASI TW YA… MASIH NEWBIE BEGO SAYA..(SAINTS: BARU NYADAR NI AUTHOR!)_

_._

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**


	3. Hello baby: Test (part 2)

**HELLO BABY (Gold ver.)**

**.**

**.**

**(_)**

*********#########*******#######******######*********

Salam kembali bagi Readers! Saya baru sempat publish sekarang padahal ficnya uda siap dari penjajahan belanda(?) authorERROR. Buat nebus kesalahan saya, saya langsung publish 2 fic yah. Jangan pula saya malah disalibkan. Mana gua masih muda plus keren lagi *hoeeek!*. Jadi harap dinikmati kembali kelanjutannya..

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya sepenuhnya milik Kurumada-sensei. Kalo Henna memang oc-ku….XD

**Warning:** Fic sesat, ga ada rada" lucu sama sekali, bahasa gaje, sama sekali ngga masuk di kepala, tapi harap dinikmati.

* * *

**HELLO BABY GOLD VERSION: TEST (Part 2)**

"Dasar Saori! Pake ngancam segala lagi!" gerutu Kanon ketika memasuki mansion bersama 15 lainnya.

"Tauk tuh! Makan apa tuh anak sampe se-kampret ini?!" balas Aphro lebih emosian.

"kalau marah terus, ntar tua lho.."

Seketika langkah ke 15 orang itu berhenti. Mereka asik celingak celinguk tapi ga melihat seorangpun disana. Ya iyalah ga keliatan, pulanya lampu kagak dihidupin!

"siapa itu?" gumam Dohko.

"palingan PD nya." Jawab Shaka kalem.

"PD itu apaan sih?" tanya Saga yang gak nyantai dengan suasana itu.

"Production crew." Balas Shaka enteng.

"pinteer.."

"eksis di k-pop ya?..."

"tuh kan! Muncul lagi!" seru Aphro ikutan gak nyantai.

"WOY GHEBHLEK! HIDUPIN LAMPU ATO LILIN KEK!" bentak Shura yang sudah emosian.

"kami muda kok. Belum kakek-kakek.."

"kebo nih PD." Ujar Alde terus terang.

'_siapa yang kebo, dasar KEBO?'_ batin lainnya.

"aduh! Udahan ah! Mendingan terus jalan deh!"sahut Henna gak sabaran.

"_khikikikikikikikik…"_

"WOY PD! GA USA PAKE KETAWA NGGA MUTU!" seru Kanon merinding.

"bukan kami kok!"

Hening..

"_liat ke belakang dong, masbro.."_

"SETAAN!"

"KUNTILANAAK!"

"MAK LAMPEER!"

"NYOKAP GUA!"*siapa sih yang nereakin ini?*

* * *

Tanpa disadari, kaki mereka sudah bergerak lebih duluan dari teriakan mereka. Sampailah mereka di sebuah ruang yang penuh dengan kostum. Mulai dari kostum anak-anak sampai kostum cosplay.

"Selamat datang ke ruang kostum!" teriak beberapa orang dengan gajenya.

Ternyata mereka adalah…

Onew, Taemin SHINee! *Shawol jatuh koma seketika*

Leeteuk, Yesung, Khyuyun Super Junior! *ELF langsung terbang ke bulan*

Hening.

.

.

"Klen siapa sih?" tanya Milo –sok- innocent.

**?!**

"Leeteuk hyung.. aku.. tak bisa lagi! Dunia ini.. kejam!" ujar salah satunya dengan dramatis. Yang lain sweatdrop seketika.

"aku tahu, wahai maknaeku tersayang.. dunia memang kejam, Khyuyun!" jawab seorang 'leeteuk' kepada seorang 'khuyun'. Yang lain double sweatdrop.

"lho? Hyung kok disini? Tidakkah dikau harus wamil?" tanya seorang yang perawakan bayi bernama 'Taemin'

"eh, bener juga lo, Taemin. Ya uda, gue pigi dulu ya. Eh, angkoot! Setoop!"seru Leeteuk dengan koper yang entah didapat dari mana. Author ikutan sweatdrop.

"woi! Tunggu, Leeteuk! Kalo eloh pigi, sape yang nge-gantiin lu?" seru seorang lainnya yang bernama 'Onew'

"bener juga loh.. suruh si Siwon dah!" seru Leeteuk yang keburu naik angkot entah kemana.

"ya uda! Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh siap wamil ya!" seru yang bernama 'Yesung'

"wokeeh.. eh, tunggu dulu! Ini kan fic author, gue mana pakek wamil bro! malahan jangan-jangan gue uda siap wamil!" seru Leeteuk dengan muka bloon(?)

"ga tau deh, gue aja ngga elf maupun shawol. Uda deh, lo turun aja. Lanjutin nih programnya." Ujar si Author dodol *yang nulis sadar ga(?)*

"okeh wokeh." Balas Leeteuk yang segera turun.

Kelima belas saint tetap sweat+jawdrop melihat drama laknat antara artis dan author.

"err.. bisa gag dilanjutin?" potong Saga yang sadar dari alam baka(?)

"Ah, mianhae. Nah pertama biar kami perkenalkan diri kami masing-masing. Saya…"

"elo Leeteuk, disamping kiri lo Yesung, di samping kanan lo Khyuhyun. Yang dua orang itu Onew ama Taemin. Kami uda tau kale! Dialog yang diatas uda ngasih tau nama klen kok! Jangan bikin orang reppot napa?!" seru kelima belas calon 'appa' serempak.

Sukses kelima artis kece nan imut kita ini mundung di ujung jalan(?) penuh dengan aura putus asa sambil nyanyiin 'goodbyedays' lagu YUI (oke thor, ini namanya alur kepleset)

"To the poin aja, sekarang lo smua mau kami ngapain? Uda cukup penderitaan bejad ini!" seru Kanon gak sabaran.

"ah, baik. Seperti yang kalian liat, ruang ini penuh dengan kostum. Sekarang biarlah kami memilih kostum buat kalian." Ujar Taemin setelah balik siuman(?).

* * *

**After changing..**

**REVEALING IN **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**JREEEENG!**

**!**

"EUHAHAHAHAHA! APAAN KOSTUM LO ITU?!"

"DIAM KAU BANCI!"

"KAU SENDIRI JUGA JELEK KOK."

"URUS DIRIMU, SATE KEBO!"

"Huwaa.. terlalu terbuka!"

"uwaah *nosebleed akut*"

"berisik.."

Onew: author, silahkan di reveal kostumnya.

Author: inilah kostum kostum mereka!

Aries Mu(Izuru Kira Bleach)

Taurus Aldebaran(Uvogin HxH)

Gemini Saga Kanon(kagamine Rin Len Vocaloid)

Cancer Deathmask(Ryuk shinigami DeathNote)

Leo Aiolia(Sosuke AizenBleach)

Virgo Shaka(Kurapika KurutaHxH)

Libra Dohko(Akasuna no SasoriNaruto)

Scorpio Milo(Gray fullbusterFairytail)

Sagitarius Aiolos(Ciel PhantomhiveKuroshitsuji)

Capricorn Shura(Gakupo KamuiVocaloid)

Aquarius Camus(Byakuya KuchikiBleach)

Pisces Aphrodite(Hyuuga NejiNaruto)

Aries Shion(Kaito ShionVocaloid)

Henna(Tier HarribellBleach)

* * *

Mu: saya lumayan nyaman dengan kostum ini.

Aphro: kalo gue gak yakin amat sama kostum ini.

Aiolos: tapi, alde bajunya kok setengah koyak nampaknya? Sama bulu dadanya itu palsu kan?

Alde(sweatdrop): ya palsu lah! Tapi deathmask benar-benar geli! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All(excluding DM): KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!

Deathy: URUSAI! Si kanon tuh gangguin! Pake kostum cewek, minim pula itu!

Kanon(malu kebo): tauk nih! Si Khyuhyun yang milihin!

Khyuhyun: badanmu lebih kecil jadi cocok ke kostumnya. Apalagi kalian kembar.

SagaKanon: TAPI BADAN KAMI GEDHEE! NAMPAK ANEH DI KOSTUM KECIL INI!

Shaka: oh ya, apa kostum Henna gak terlalu terbuka tuh? #nunjuk henna.

Henna(blush): a..aku ga tau! Yesung-san yang milihin!

Yesung: lho? Kenapa? Dadamu lumayan besar(?) kok.. #diBOGEM Henna.

Henna: rasain!

Leeteuk: oke, semuanya. Mari ikuti kami. *melayang(?) ke ruang samping*

All:*ngekor leeteuk*

Tap.. tap..

Tap.. tap..

Krieeet..

LeeYeKhuOnTae: WELCOME TO YOUR TEST ROOM!

Saints: ?! *jantung hampir copot*

Onew: disini kalian akan dites kemampuan kalian sebagai ayah. *lirik Henna* dan ibu juga.

Khyuhyun: tapi, ada yang harus kalian ingat. Jikalau kalian tak lolos di tes ini, maka kalian tak mampu menjadi orang tua.

Taemin: dan episode Hello baby akan berakhir di chapter sang author ini. (Author: mesti kali lo nyebut nama gua?)

Aiolia: Heeh?! Gak pake ampun?

Deathy: biarin. Kalo gagal, toh gak jadi. Biar aja fic si author ini hancur. #Deathmask dihajar Author.

Yesung: lho? Kalian tak diingatkan Saori? Kalau kalian gagal, kalian disuruh menjadi penari stripis(?) di taman lawang lho.. (Author: ganbatte)

All: SAOS TIRAM KAMPREEEET!

SEMENTARA DILUAR..

Saori: HATSYUU! _Sniff sniff.. 'ada yang mikirin gua ya?'_

KEMBALI DI RUANG TEST..

Leeteuk: tapi tenang saja. Demi menghemat tenaga si author dari ngetik(ketauan deh), kami hanya melakukan 1 tes untuk satu orang masing-masing.

Camus: langsung saja. Apa tes itu?

Leeteuk: ohohohoho(?)*ketawa macam apa itu?*=="*.. anda dapat melihat ada 5 kotak disini.

All: memang ada. Emang kenapa?

Leeteuk*sweatdrop*: kalian kami bagi menjadi 5 tim. 3 orang per tim. Selesaikan masalah yang tertera di kotak itu.

All: oowh.. *bagi tim, ngambil kotak, diskusi*

Leeteuk*mundung di pojok*: mengapa tak ada yang peduli dengan kehebatanku dan ke-kecean(?)ku?!

OnTaeYeKhyu: narsis lo*sweatdrop*

Leeteuk: Oya, klen uda ngasih tau mreka blum?

Onew: ngasih tau apa?

Leeteuk: tim yang mendapatkan pertanyaan ngaco akan dapat hukuman nantinya. Meski mereka benar menjawab.

Yesung: jadi siapa yang bakal dapat?

Khyuhyun: lihatlah nanti.

* * *

Team 1: Harribel, Ciel, Gray (namanya dibikin berdasarkan cosplaynya aja ya! Kalo lupa namanya, tengok aja diatas #author digampar)

_**Andaikan kau punya 8 anak. Kalau ada anak yang hilang 3, lalu balik 2 orang, lalu hilang 9 orang lagi, berapa lagi anakmu?**_

Harribel*sweatdrop*: ini orangnya yang longor, ato apa?

Ciel*jawdrop*: gak tau lah aku.

Gray: 8 dikurang 3 tambah 2 lalu kurang 9 hmmm… wuaah! Hasilnya kita masih punya-2 anak! Lumayan dari gak ada tuh!

HarriCie: DAEBAAK!*Kejungkal keblakang*

Team 2: Kurapika, Byakuya, Ryuk

**Bayangkan kau sedang di taman dengan anak asuhmu. Kalau kau ditawari es krim olehnya, maukah kau menerimanya?**

KurapikaByakuya: mau lah.

Ryuk: jangan harap mo gue trima tuh es!

Byakuya: memang kenapa?

Ryuk: kalo bekas saliva anak itu gimana. Juga kalo udah jatuh ke got, miso si pak Jepas, pasti gua meledak seketika.

Kurapika: tapi, Death. Ini hanya menerima. Apakah ada disebutkan 'Memakannya' di dalam pertanyaan?

Ryuk: Bener juga lo, Shaka.

Byakuya: eh, 'Jepas' itu siapa sih?

Ryuk: Guru kimia si Author.

Kurapika, Byakuya: ngeeh? 0_o" (terbukti si Deathmask benci/dendam kesumat ama kimia!)

Team 3:Izuru, Uvogin, Kaito

**Ecek-eceknya Bayimu megang barang yang paling kau sayangi dan merusaknya. Maukah kau maafkan dia?**

Kaito, Izuru: Kenapa ngga? Ya dimaafin lah.

Uvogin: MANA TUH BAYI?! GUA SERUDUK TUH BAYI SKARANG JUGA! (Kebo mode: on)

Izuru, Kaito: Eeh? #jawdrop

Team 4: Kagamine Twins(Rin, Len), Aizen.

**Kalau bayimu menangis, apa yang dapat kau lakukan buat menghiburnya?**

Len: Ketawa didepannya biar dia ikutan ketawa ya? Kan bisa bla bla bla..

Rin: Mungkin kita kasih permainan Gelitik? Mungkin itu bisa bla bla bla..

Aizen: Ato ngga nyanyiin lagu. Bayi suka bla bla bla..

**Setidaknya mereka normal, pemirsa! **#author dilempar selop

Last Team, Team 5: Gakupo,Neji, Sasori.

**Banyak bayi yang sering mengeluh jikalau mereka mau makan. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengembalikan seleranya.**

Neji: kita ikuti aja usul si Jonghyun waktu HelloBaby season 2. Kalau bayinya ngga mau makan, makanannya di sudahin aja.

Sasori: kalo kelaparan gimana? Lagipula, nih pertanyaan nyari tau gimana balikin selera anaknya. Jadi anaknya rada-rada mesti makan.

Neji: nasinya disodok ke mulutnya(?).

Sasori: YA ENGGAK LAH LONGOR!

Gakupo: woi! Saran gua! Saran gua! Makanannya dihias jadi nuansa anak-anak. Jamin bakal selera.

Sasori,Neji: Jaminannya apa? Rusak satu dapat satu?

Gakupo: #tepar karena kelongoran mereka berdua.

* * *

**ANSWER TIME!**

Taemin: Nah! Waktunya abiz! Sekarang kita mulai dari terakhir ya! Team 5 tolong.

Gakupo: Saran kami untuk menghias makanan itu. Contohnya bubur. Bisa kita tata daging, sayur diatasnya menyerupai gambar anak-anak. Itu pasti mengundang seleranya.

Onew: Benar sekali! Tapi kenapa ngga jawab 'makanannya disudahi' saja?

Sasori: ini pertanyaannya mengundang selera kan? Yaudah loh itu jawab yang bener. Kalo disudahi, tuh bayi bakal keroncongan perutnya.

Taemin:oowh..*ngga merhatiin* #Author ditokok Taemin.

Kyuhyun: team 4 sekarang.

Rin: Kami punya beberapa cara. Kita bisa menimang bayi, nyanyiin lagu, ketawa ga jelas biar ikutan ketawa, mukul kawan disampingmu biar bayinya ketawa(?), digelitikin sampe muntah(?), dicium sayang.

Kyuhyun: yah, beberapa benar sih cuman yang beberapa lainnya…

Team 4*ngancam*: LULUSIN NGGAK?!

Kyuhyun: eh.. i..iya deh. Lulus kalian*sweatdrop*

Onew: sekarang, Team 3. Apa jawaban kalian?

Uvogin: akan kami gedebukin tuh bayi! Masa knife set gua dirusakin?!

Izuru: EEEEH! ENGGA! ENGGA! KAMI MAAFIN! KAMI MAAFIN! DIA KECEPLOSAN AJA! JANGAN PERCAYA JAWABANNYA!

Kaito: Bego! Lo sendiri yang mintak diseruduk!*jitak Uvo

Uvogin: Adaow! Sorry, deh!

Yesung(sweatdrop): eer.. yah, jawaban kalian benar. Team 2? Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Ryuk: kami terima es krimnya. Tapi ngga bakal gua makan karena tau-taunya jatuh di sup miso pak jepas pula! Ngga steril lagi!

Author: Kalo mau dendam ama kimia, jangan sama guru gua juga dong! meski bapak itu rada-rada minta digeplak!

PakJepas: RUTH! KERJAKAN HALAMAN 1-200!

Author: Ampun paaak!

_Back to story_

Yesung(balik sweatdrop): jawabanmu itu…

Ryuk: berani protes tentang jawaban gua, bakal gue penggal kepala lo, gua jadiin koleksi di kuil gua! Lo lulusin ato ngga?!

Yesung(pucat!): I..Iya, mas!

Ryuk: JANGAN PANGGIL GUA 'MAS'!

Fans Yesung(bawa Sabit): brani lo protes ama dia?!

Ryuk: AMPUUN!

Leeteuk: sekarang yang terakhir, team 1.

Yesung(bisik-bisik): eh, Min. kayaknya team ini yang kedapatan pertanyaan ngaco.

Taemin: benar juga, Hyung. Oya, hukumannya apaan sih?

Yesung: itu _psst psst psst psst.._

Taemin: bagus banget!

Balik ke real world!

Harribell: err.. jawaban kami adalah tetap 8 anak, karena kalo kami yang jaga bayinya pasti ngga bakal kabur.

Leeteuk(demonic smile): heheheh.. sebenarnya.. tak ada jawaban yang benar di pertanyaan ini.

Team1: SAY WHUAAAT?!

Leeteuk: kami sengaja membuat pertanyaan itu dan team 1 akan dapat hukuman.

Gray: yaudah deh. *pasrah*

Leeteuk: hukuman kalian (Bisik ke team 1) _psst psst psst.._

Harribell: HAAAAH?! Ngga mau! No way aja dah! jangan harap aku mau!

Ciel: apaan maksud kalian?! Idiih! Nggak deh!

Leeteuk: kalau kalian menolak, maka hello baby akan batal dan kalian pasti tau apa konsekuensinya kan?

Team 1(merinding disko): Kami terima!

**BLACK OUT!**

* * *

Kembali ke normal scene, dan ternyata ketiga peserta malang ini disuruh nari cheerleader. Untung buat Henna, tak untung buat Aiolos dan Milo. Apalagi kostumnya hanya buat cewek, plus minim lagi. Rada-rada mirip Hatsune Miku dari Vocaloid.

Taemin: Siaap?

Team 1(gak rela): ya deh!

_PonPon waywayway PonPon way Pon way PonPon, WayWay ponponpon WayWay pon Way pon WayWay._

Hukuman mereka ternyata ber-cheer leader dengan lagu PonPonPon kyary pamyu pamyu. Seru tuh!

Shura: Kurang semangat tuh!

Aiolia: Nii-san! Ayo goyang lagi!

Saga: ciihuuy! Seksi yah! Seksi!

Aphro: lebih semangat dong! Kalo ngga, Ntar eike cium di bibir lho!

Saking ga mau kena ciuman sang Banci, mereka terpaksa nari jauh lebih semangat alias genit lagi.

**AFTER 10 SONGS OF KYARY PAMYU PAMYU**

Milo: HAAH! HAAH! HAAH! Bakal gua balas lo, Saori saos tiraaaam!

Henna: uda deh. Makin teriak lo, makin capek lo.

Taemin: good job! Nah, ada yang mau menemui kalian.

Shion: siapa?

Kyuhyun: ini dia, bayi asuh kalian! Namanya Herald dan umurnya 5 tahun!

Herald: abwawawawawaa!

Camus: hah? Sudah 5 tahun tapi belum bisa bicara?

Yesung: ya, kata orangtuanya dia agak memiliki masalah dalam perkembangannya.

Dohko: ah begitu. Nee, sini biar coba kugendong!

Herald: aaah!yeyeyeyeye!

Dohko: baik kok bayinya!

Henna: eeeh! Tunggu dulu! Siapa namanya lagi?

Yesung: Herald. Herald Sebastian.

Henna: KETRIN! INIKAN ADIK KECILMU!

Author: iya gue tau. Si Saori males nyari bayinya. Taulah dia, mau hemat kocek. Jadi dia minta adikku aja yang jadi bayinya untuk program ini. Dan tolong jangan manggil nama asliku.

Onew: sejak kalian sudah bertemu bayinya, kalian tahu artinya apa kan?

Deathmask: ada obral di pajak?

Leeteuk(tepuk jidat): bukan tapi..

All: KALIAN RESMI MENJADI TOU-CHAN DAN KAA-CHAN HERALD DI HELLO BABY!

Henna: HAAH? Beneran? Yatta! Tos, Mu!

Mu: Yo'i!

Camus: akhirnya juga.

Shion: baguslah kalo begitu!

Dohko: kami akan berjuang!

Aiolos: terima kasih untuk membimbing kami!

Onew: juga, kalian sudah disediakan mansion khusus untuk 5 bulan kedepan. Supirnya sudah nunggu di depan. Terima kasih semuanya! *bungkuk*

All: Arigatou! *bungkuk balik*

* * *

**Selama di Mobil..**

Herald: SYAKAA!

Henna: ahahah! Uda bisa bilang nama Nii-san? Coba bilang 'Henna'

Herald: ENNA!

Dohko: kekekekeke!

Milo: oke.. oke! Coba 'Saori saos tiram busuk'

Herald: Caoli Caos Tiwam BUSYUK! YEEE!

Shaka: Milo, jangan ngajar yang ngga bagus ke anak-anak! Sebelum saya hancurkan kamu dengan membuka mata saya!

Milo: i.. iya deh..

Mu: kalau dilatih, dia juga bisa bicara kok.

Shion: kalau begitu anggap saja itu tugas pertama kita sebagai orang tua asuhnya.

Dohko: Shion benar. Tak ada salahnya kita yang bimbing bukan?

Milo: nice!

Aiolia: Hera-chan! Tou-chan dikacangin? Sini dong!

Herald(polos): abwaa daaah!

Aiolia: buset dah, berat amat adik lo, Thor.

Author: turunan dari bokap gua.

All:owwh..

Henna: oi, Minna gak main ama herald nih?

Alde: tolong jangan paksa aku! Aku capeek!

Kembar Gemini: kami pun!

Shura: kalian aja deh yang main. Gua kagak minat.

Dohko: yah, gituan aja uda lemas. Padahal masih 20-an. Tiru aku sama Shion dong. Umur lebih dari 200 tapi ngga capek- capek.

Aphro: kalian mah Abnormal.

Milo: yare-yare. Eh? Udah mau sampai tuh! Liat! *nunjuk mansion*

Shaka: cukup besar buat kita bukan?

_INSIDE MANSION._

Shion: menurut petunjuk, disini ada 10 kamar. Kita pakai sekitar 5 atau 6 pilih sekitar 3 atau 4 kawan sekamar.

Camus, Shaka, Dohko, Milo: kami jadi sekamar.

Mu, Shion, Alde: kami satu kamar!

Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Aiolia: kami serempak broo!

Shura, Deathmask, Aphro: kalo begitu, kami satu ruangan!

Shion: baiklah. Henna sendiri?

Henna: aku sekamar dengan Herald.

Shion: oke. Tiap kamar lengkap sama kasur springbed king size, lemari pakaian jumbo, rak buku lengkap dengan bukunya, televisi flat screen, bantal, selimut dan kasur tambahan di balik pintu warna hitam. Kamar mandi dilengkapi dengan bathtub, shower, 2 wastafel, handuk di lemari samping wastafel. Setidaknya ini dulu yang bisa kita pakai sampai kamar kita dimodifikasi menurut selera kita.

Saga: Tunggu dulu! Gak mungkin kan ini dari Saori?! Ini gak masuk akal!

Shion: hmm.. disponsori oleh Artemis, Appollo, Zeus, Eris, Hades, Posseidon. Serta bantuan modifikasi dari Author.

All: pantesan mewah!

Dohko: jaa, kita istirahat dulu! Besok akan kita lanjutkan yah!

All: baik! Oyasumi!

TBC

* * *

Sekian fic saya. Sekali lagi maaf kalo lama saya publish. Mumpung banyak kerjaan skolah. Itupun sama sekali tak membuahkan nilai karena 'ikan mas' saya tetap rada-rada numpuk. Maaf kalo fic diatas aneh. Dan oya, tentang lomba modelku aku gak dapat juaraT_T! tapi yang bikin senang, aku masuk 10 besar! Senangnya lagi, rangkingku ke 6 yaitu setelah juara harapan 2! YATTA!

**_OMAKE_**

Milo: Eh roushi! Yuk ngerjain Camus ama Shaka nanti wktu tidur!

Dohko: hah? Gak apa itu?

Milo: iya! Gua jamin!

Dohko: ck! Ntar kau malah bikin aku jadi kambing hitam lagi!

Milo: kagak! Gue suwer!

Dohko: yaudah.

PUKUL 02.00

Milo:oke! Sekarang, kita hias muka mereka berdua dengan krim ini lalu taburin glitter. Lipstik, sama blush nya jangan lupa, juga wignya harus ikut.

Dohko: sip dah. Ayo.

Selangkah.. dua langkah.. tiga langkaah..

Shaka,Camus: APA MAUMU?!

Milo: Gyaah! Ja.. jangan salahin gua! Tadi Dohko yang ngajak aku! Lihat tuh!

Shaka: jangan menimpakan kesalahanmu pada yang tua, Milo. Itu tak sopan, dan juga apa buktimu kalau kau diajak Dohko? Dia saja sudah terlelap.

Dohko: ZzzZzzZzz..

Milo: _'Rouushiiiii!'_

Camus: Nah, sekarang biarlah kami yang menata kau..

Milo:eeeh! Jangan! Woy! AAAGH!

Dohko(bisik-bisik): kekekeke! Rasain lo Milo!

_**End Untuk Sementara!**_


	4. Hello baby: The First

**HELLO BABY(gold ver.)**

**Minna, pada kenal Bleach dan anime lain ga? Karena sekarang saya menampilkan guest star. Begini prosesnya. Misalkan guestnya naruto. Untuk gelombang pertama, hanya setengah tokoh yang ditampilkan dan tokoh itu akan menemani para saints selama 2 ato 3 fic. Lalu gelombang selanjutnya dilanjutkan di fic setelahnya. Tiap anime punya 2 gelombang dan tiap fic punya 2-3 part. Itulah yang dapat saya jelaskan**.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya sepenuhnya milik Kurumada-sensei. Kalo Henna memang oc-ku….XD  
**Warning**: Fic sesat, ga ada rada" lucu sama sekali, bahasa gaje, sama sekali ngga masuk di kepala, tapi harap dinikmati.

* * *

**Hello Baby: The First.**

Pagi yang masih sunyi. Setelah tes berakhir, akhirnya para saints yang sekarang official menjadi Tou-chans dan kaa-chan beserta bayi yang barusan diperoleh(?) bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Mari intip satu persatu yook! (Saints: AUTHOR PERVERT! Author: PERVERT EMAK LO!) masuklah sang camera man!

Room 1

Mu dan Shion yang baru bangun melambai ramah, sedangkan Alde tampaknya belum bisa bangun.

Room 2

Kembar Aio juga baru sadar, Kanon ikutan siuman, Saga saking ga mau keganggu sudah menyiapkan jeruji besi disekelilingnya sebelum dia tidur. (Author: Readers-san! Itu perbuatan Kanon! Kanon: Kok lo bocorin, AUTHOR BANGKOTAN!#Kanon dijambak Author)

Room 3

Camus bukannya cuci mulut ama muka dulu kek, tapi baca buku dulu pemirsa! Berjudulkan: *cara beternak balita(?) (Author+Readers: emangnya ada yah?#sweatdrop) Shaka dalam posisi meditasi seperti biasa, Dohko bersih-bersih kamar(Senior panutan!), Milo komat-kamit baca doa(buat apa, Mil?)

Room 4

Deathmask jangan tanyak lagi. Mana mau dia bangun kalo sebelum jam 2 siang. Shura tampaknya lagi beradegan seperti mv lagu lawas, Aphro asik menyirami bunga(setidaknya itu hal wajar)#author kelempar

Room 5

Herald masih bermimpi begitu dalam, sedangkan Henna sudah di dapur buat masak untuk sekeluarga(kompak yah?)

* * *

kemudian,

Henna: HOOY! BANGUUN MINNAA! SARAPAN SIAP!

All(except Saga,Kanon,Herald): Hai..

Saga*bawa deathsychte*: SINI LO, NON! GUE GIMBAL MUKA LO!

Kanon*kocar-kacir*: AMPHUN, GA! KETRIIN! DASAR MULUT EMBER!

(Author: KOK LO MANGGIL NAMA ASLI GUWEEH!)

Henna: belum apa-apa, uda masalah.

Deathmask*barusan diseret Shura*: apa sarapan kita?

_Tring~ tring~tring~_

Bacon dengan omelet jamur dan kornet sapi, nasi goreng ala entah dari mana(?), steak ayam, seafood salad(emang ada ya?), Pancake coklat, cheese cake, Kimchi, nasi, dan buah-buahan gitulah(author ga mutu) disajikan bersama susu dengan berbagai rasa, kopi, jus, dll deh..

_*Bling-Bling effect: Off*_

Aiolos: sugoi.. lu bisa masak?

Henna: begitulah. Nee, Saga! Kanon! Udahin kasmaran kalian dan sarapan lalu mandi!

Saga*pausen nge- smackdown Kanon*: ah, Hai!

Kanon: trimakasih, Kami-sama! *sujud ga jelas

All: Ittadakimassu! *makan*

Lalu..

Herald: dah.. abwah.. dawh..*cute deeh!*

Dohko: wah! Liat siapa uda bangun? Herald-chan mau makan?*gendong Herald

Shion: bawa dia kesini Dohko. Biar kusuap dia.(mesti ditiru!)

Dohko: ohayou, Herald-chan! Rindu ga sama, Tou-chan?*gendong Herald*

Herald: yeyeyeyeyey!*angguk-angguk*

Milo: Roushi berlebihan deh.

Dohko: wajib lah!

All: EsWeTe #sweatdrop

Shaka: buka mulutnya, Herald-chan.

Herald: Aawh! Nyem-nyem.. hahaha!*tepuk tangan*

All: ACUUTEEZ!

Ternyata sosok yang menghampiri mereka bukanlah setan gahar yang dibayangin selama ini, melainkan seperti tiruan dari malaikat kecil. Tapi, apa itu akan bertahan permanen atau hanya sementara?

Tok-Tok-Tok-Tok. Tiba tiba ada ketukan dari bawah.

**Speak Mode**

"Biar aku yang buka."ujar Camus sedari beranjak dari kursinya.

Setelah dibuka, ada 10 orang dengan tampang yang err.. beragam menunggu di depan rumah.

"ohayou. Kami dari fandom sebelah. Saori-san yang mengundang kami sebagai tamu di acara anda. Mohon bantuannya." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut biru muda.

"Ah, masuklah minna." Ajak Camus yang kepalanya sudah sakit karena nama Saori disebutin. "ikuti saya."

* * *

_Di Ruang Makan.._

"Wah Wah! Siapaan ganteng-ganteng ini?"sambar Aphro sebagai banci(?) seperti biasa.

"abaikan dia. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Ujar Shion

"Ehm.. saya Grimmjow jaegerjaquez. Harap dukungan." Ujar Grimmjow yang entah kapan mulai sopan.

"Ohayou, saya Nelliel tu Odelschwank! Terima kasih untuk menyambut kami." Sahut Nel yang semangat seperti biasa. (p.s: ini nel versi dewasa ya.)

"Saya Ulqiorra schiffer. Mohon dukungan."sahut Ulqiorra yang untungnya gak nyebut orang 'sampah' lagi.

"Saya Yammy Riyalgo! Whahahahah!" yang lain sweatdrop seketika melihat Yammy ketawak tanpa alasan jelas dijitak sama Ulqiorra.

"Saya Tia Harribel. Maafkan idiot yang satu ini." Ujar Harribel. (Henna: owh, jadi dia cosplayku?)

"Saya Gin Ichimaru. Ganteng ga saya?" tanya Gin dengan over-pede. Semua minus Aphro merinding.

"Aizen Sosuke. Mohon dukungan." Ucap Aizen dengan rada-rada misterius.

"Saya Tousen Kaname. Harap bantuan." Kata Tousen. (Hisagi: Taichoooou!#hisagi ditendang author)

"Coyotte Stark." Ujar Stark singkat ajah.

"Lillynete aja. Gue lupa nama blakang gue." Ujar Lillynete polos. Yang lain bergubrak ria.

"Kami adalah Espada dari Bleach." Ujar Grimmy, Ulqiorra, Yammy, Harribel, Stark dan Lillynette.

"Saya mantan espada." Jelas Nelliel.

"Kami leader mereka." Seru Aizen, Tousen, Gin.

"Yah, begitulah. Sekali lagi , Mohon dukungannya." Ujar Aizen sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Ah, hai.. omong-omong kami baru mau mulai sarapan, kenapa tak bergabung saja?"tawar Shion.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Omong-omong bisa buatkan Teh?"tanya Aizen.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya." Balas Mu sambil jalan ke dapur.

"Aizen-sama ini gimana sih? Rumah orang malah minta teh seenak jidat."protes Yammy.

"Lho? Emang rasa jidat gimana? Gin, coba aku cicip jidatmu." Pinta Aizen. Sukses semuanya yang disana kejungkal.

"Maksudnya seenak jidat itu adalah sembarangan minta, Aizen-san. Tapi ga papa kok. Anggap rumah sendiri." Terang Henna.

"Owh.. tapi aku masih penasaran rasa jidat gimana lhoo.." balas Aizen dengan polos nan longor.

"Jidat gak punya rasa." Jawab para Espada jawdrop pasrah.

"ini tehnya. Harap dinikmati." Tawar Mu yang entah kapan sampai.

"Oh, ya. Kalian sendiri tak ngenalin diri kalian?" tanya Gin.

"oh iya. Gomen. Saya Shion."

"saya Mu."

"Aku adalah Aldebaran! Wahahaha!" *dijitak Milo* (gak beda dari Yammy.)

"Kami Saga dan Kanon!"

"Deathmask! Myoahahahaha!" (All: diem aja deh!)

"Saya Aiolia. Ini kakak saya, Aiolos."

"Saya Shaka. Ini Henna."

"Saya Dohko.."

"Gue adalah Milo guanteng!" (Author: cocoknya Milo susu energi ganda.)

"Gue~ Shura.." (Author+All: nada lawas lo Fals!)

"Saya Camus."

"Aphrodite lho, Gantengz! Call me!" (Author: jangan macam-macam, BANCI!)

"Dan ini adalah, Herald kami!" seru seluruh goldies serempak. Yang kesepuluh hanya ber-ooh ria.

"omong-omong, apa kalian akan disini sampai akhir Hello baby?" tanya Shura.

"Ngga kok. Hanya sejauh 2 fic kalo ga salah. Selanjutnya bakal digantiin sama tokoh lain." Jawab Yammy.

"kalo gitu, siap ini siapa lagi yang muncul Author?" tanya Deathy (DM: DEATHMASK, BEGO!)

"Liat nanti. Capek aku ngasi tau kalean." Ujar sang Author.

'_Author sama OC kok beda jauh sih? Henna sendiri rajin.'_ Batin Goldies

"Heh! Ketahuan tauk! Lo kira gua gak bisa baca dialog klen?!"bentak Author sewot tingkat gedung.

"sumimaseen.." pinta yang berkaitan(?).

"setelah ini, kita ada kegiatan ga?" tanya Harribell

"sebenarnya sih gak ada." Ujar Dohko.

"Yah, bosan donk!" protes Lillynette.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kita adakan affection test yuk!" seru Henna semangat.

"affea.. apa?" tanya Tousen agak lamban

"Affection test, Tousen-san. Herald-chan akan memilih kita satu persatu berdasarkan siapa yang paling dia sukai." Jelas Gin.

"Semalam hanya 7 orang yang akrab dengan Herald. Mu, Shion, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Henna, Milo. Jadi hanya tujuh orang itu aja yang bakal kena affection test ya." Ujar Aphrodite.

"Oke! Ayo lakukan sekarang!" seru Milo tak sabar.

"Tunggu, Milo!" seru Shion.

"Kenapa sih, pope?" tanya Milo.

"Kita mandi dulu." Terang Shion .

* * *

_AFTER SHOWER_

"Aah! Segaar!" seru Saga.

"Nampak kali jarang mandi kau." Sahut Aiolos.

"Nee, mari kita mulai? Aku tak sabar melihat pilihan Herald-chan." Ajak Nel

* * *

**First Choice!**

"baiklah Herald-chan. Kau berdiri disini yah. Sekarang kau harus berlari pada Tou-chan atau Kaa-chan yang paling kau sukai disana ya." Pinta Aiolos sambil mendudukkan Herald didepan 7 orang lainnya. Youmin hanya tertawa sambil ngangguk-angguk.

"Aizen-san, anda bisa jadi jurinya." Pinta Camus.

"Ok, mari mulai!" seru Aizen.

3

2

1

Herald berlari dan yang terpiliih...

Aiolia!

"HUORREEEE! GUE SAYANG AMA HERALD-CHAAAN!" Seru Aiolia layaknya kesyurupan.

Tunggu minna-san! Kita putar balik adegan ini!

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Herald berlari ke arah Mu, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di pelukan Aiolia._

_*rewind* Herald berlari ke arah Mu, kilatan sekejap muncul dari tangan Aiolia. *rewind double slow* Herald berlari ke arah Mu, Aiolia langsung menggunakan cosmonya untuk menarik Herald ke arah nya._

**?!**

"AIOLIA!" Seru semuanya kesal.

"jangan percaya apapun di tv dong! Pada di edit smua tuh!" bela Aiolia polos nan idiiioot! Yang lain sukses ber-jawdrop ria mendengar alasan nista itu.

"yaudah! Ngulang lagih!" seru Henna sebel.

3

2

1

Sebelum Aiolia menggunakan jurus nistanya, dia sudah dirantai dan ditempelin di beton 100 ton oleh 6 lainnya.

Herald berlari kearah Mu, sudah sempat Mu ngulurin tangan. Tapi ternyata Herald berbalik ke... MILO!

"Yaaay! Herald-chan milih gue! Kasian deh kalean! Bilang 'week' sama mereka Herald-chan." Pinta Milo. Herald yang polos hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan riang.

"yeee.. baru sekali menang langsung sibuk elo!" protes Aiolia.

"makanya jangan curang mas! Kayak gue doonk! Uda penyabar, jujur, kece(?) lagi!" ujar Milo over-pede.

"HANYYIIING LO!" Bentak keenam lainnya kesal. (Author: mak... bahasanya itu deh..=_=")

**Second Choice!**

3

2

1

Youmin masih bingung di tengah jalan, sedangkan Mu, Aiolia dan Dohko asik beradu sorakan.

"Herald-chan sini dong! Sama Tou-chan!"

"Herald-chan, Tou-chan punya permen nih!"

"Herald-chaaaan!"

Herald langsung ke arah guest-guest dari bleach dan mengisyaratkan Grimmjow agar berdiri dari kursinya. Entah sekuat apa adik si Author ini, Herald langsung mencampakkan kursi itu berulang kali. Yang menengok langsung ngeri kecuali Grimmjow sendiri.

"Keren banget adek lo Thor!" puji Grimmjow. (Author: siapa dulu donk!)

"Cup..cup.. sudah deh! Tou-chan dodol! Baka! Ya kan? Tolong jangan dilempar lagi kursinya ya sayang. Nanti si Author nuduh kami ngajarin lu yang nggak-nggak. Mana mamanya rada titsan hades(?) pula katanya." hibur Henna sambil gendong Herald.

(Author: ko kira mama gua itu apa, BONYOOL?!)

Yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa nyengir layaknya orang bego. Tiba-tiba Herald minta diturunin dan langsung berjalan ke arah Shaka. Jadi itu berarti Shaka pilihan kedua bukan?

**Third Choice!**

3

2

1

Tanpa ragu, Herald melesat ke arah Henna.

"YATTA! MASUK 3 BESAAR!" teriak Henna kegirangan. Herald ikut-ikutan teriak saking polosnya.

**Fourth Choice!**

3

2

1

Herald kali ini berjalan jauh lebih pelan dan langsung berdiri di depan Mu sambil senyam-senyum ga jelas. Mu ngulurkan tangannya lalu..

"Duduk sini! Herald-chan!" seru Mu rada-rada maksa. Herald yah tinggal duduk aja saking polosnya. Padahal dia gak sadar kalo uda dipaksa Mu. Dasar Mu baka.

"yes! Akhirnya saya kena juga!" sorak Mu.

"KAU CURANG, DOMBA PANGGANG!" Bentak Dohko dan Aiolia. Shion mana mau nyebut Mu Domba karena dia sendiri juga domba kok.

"Kok curang? Aye nyuruh dia duduk di pangkuan gua bukan jadi dosa kan?" tanya Mu senang.

'iya juga yah..' batin lainnya

"Wah, ternyata kalian bisa seribut ini ya kalau menyangkut hal beginian?"tanya Gin sok peduli.

"URUSAAI!" Bentak ke tujuh saint yang pasalnya uda kesinggung. Gin langsung mundung di ujung ruangan.

**Fifth Choice!**

"Ayolah, Min-chaan! Masa Tou-chan jadi yang terakhir? Mana gue ganteng ginian lagi!" kata Aiolia dengan narsisnya.

"Dohko, kalau kau yang terakhir, apa kau akan marah denganku?" tanya Shion.

"Ngapain juga gituan? Toh cuman sepele aja kok." Ujar Dohko. Benar" setia kawan roushi!

3

2

1

"Yeeeey!" dengan riangnya Herald miliih... DOHKO!

"ASEEEEK! GUE GA JADI PECUNDANG MAS BROOO! Dadah tou-chaan! Bilang gitu, Herald-chan!" Seru Dohko tanpa dosa sama sekali.

Tak disadari aura Hitam keluar dari Shion dan Shion langsung join mundung bersama Gin.

"Kenapa hidup ini sangat menyakitkan, Shion-san?"tanya Gin.

"Entahlah. Yang pastinya persahabatanku bertepuk sebelah tangan(?)" ujar Shion. (Author: err. Sabar yah?)

**Sixth Choice!**

Setelah 20 menit penuh para Espada, Saints, PD dan Author membujuk Gin dan Shion, keduanya akhirnya mau istifar (bener ga penulisannya?) lagi.

"Antara kita dua, Pope." Ucap Aiolia serius.

"kau atau aku, Leo Aiolia." Balas Shion tak kalah serius.

'Yare-yare! Ini cuman affection test! Macam mau tawuran demi si Saori tiram itu aja. Si Saori ga kenapa-napa tuh!' batin goldies lainnya.

Sementara itu..

"HUACHIIMM!"Saori bersin seketika ketika lagi bersantai dengan Artemis dan Posseidon.

"Napaan sih? Keras amat lo bersin." Ujar Posseidon sambil ngasih tissue.

"tauk nih. Ada yang kangen aku ya?" sahut Saori.

"kalo elo mah siapa yang mau kangen ama lo?" tanya Artemis sweatdrop.

Kembali ke Mansion..

"mari mulai!"

3

2

1

Herald balik berhenti tepat didepan Shion dan Aiolia. Hal ini membuat keadaan semakin berdebar-debar. Apalagi buat kedua saint assem itu. Kemudian Herald membuat pergerakan dan... SHION TERPILIH!

"Akhirnya! Gue lolos!" seru Shion sambil meluk-meluk Herald.

"Huks huks.. ada apa denganku, Herald-chan? Kurang kece kah aku? Apakah kekayaan yang menghiburmu?" tanya Aiolia kalo ini super narsis+dramatis. (Author: elo itu yang bikin kami merinding kayak Aphro! Mana tampang gituan aja, hape bb di fic test part 1 pun pinjaman dari Author!)

* * *

THIS EPISODE AFFECTION CHARTS!

**1'st: Milo**

**2'nd: Shaka**

**3'rd: Henna**

**4'th: Mu**

**5'th: Dohko**

**6'th: Aiolia**

* * *

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Kalo ga salah, ada arrancar yang namanya Arturo Plateado kan? Dia sih gak main di anime asli cuman tokoh di game DS setauku." Tanya Henna.

"Yap, benar. Tau dari mana?" tanya Aizen.

"Nintedo Adik perempuan si Author. Aku nyuri kesempatan buat main." Jawab Henna terus terang.

'_ni anak rada- rada gak beres juga yah? Kalo kecolong baru tau rasa.'_ batin semuanya.

"sama 2 Shinigami tambahan kan?" tanya Henna lagi.

"Ya, kalo gak salah namanya Matsuri dan Fujimaru Kudo." Jawab Ulqiorra.

"sabar deh. Palingan si Saori mau baik hati buat munculin mereka dua di episode selanjutnya." Hibur Nelliel.

"omong-omong, Stark kok pingsan tuh?" tanya DM nunjuk ke Stark.

"nggak pingsan cuman tidur. Monyong satu ini suka kali tidur tanpa alasan jelas Lillynette.

'_mo.. monyong?!'_ semuanya balik bersweatdrop ria, termasuk Harribell, Shaka dan Camus.

"berarti dia agak pemalas ya?" kata Camus yang melirik Milo.

"Napa lo liat gua? Gua tambah keren ya?"tanya Milo.#Author muntah

"Bicara tentang keren, apa ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan? Masa hanya duduk disini gak jelas? Fic ini aja masih jauh dari setengah maupun selesai." Kata Yammy.

Author: Elo smua pada mau kemana emank nya?

"Kemana aja pun jadi, Author! Yang penting jalan-jalan!" seru semuanya serempak.

Author: ke SunPlaza di Medan boleh gak? Cuman itu yang kepikiran.

"Yang di Medan, Sumut? Gak bisa ke bali kek ato gimana?" protes Aphro.

Author: kalian mau gak?*dark Aura*

"Ma.. mau deh! Mau!" jawab Aphro takut.

"Tapi, Ketrin! Emang kocek lu ada buat biaya jalan jalan kami?" tanya Kanon.

Author: pertama, Panggil gua AUTHOR jangan KETRIN! Kedua, ini kan fic gua. Bisa aja gue cukupin kebutuhan kalian kali ini.

"Baguslah. Tapi, sejak lo bisa ngatur keuangan kami, bisa gak kami minta tolong gitu?" pinta Shura.

Author: hmm? Minta tolong apaan tuh?

"kasihlah kami semua gadget sama budget lumayan!pliis!" pinta Shura dengan Puppy eyes bikin orang kejang-kejang.

Author: woy! Jangan! Kalian dasarnya dibikin Kurumada-sensei pada kere semua dan si Saori yang nyiksa klen. Masa gue harus ngubah alur cerita? Ntar gue diburu pula.

"Yee! Selama program Hello Baby ini aja pun Author! Pliiiis doloooe!" pinta semuanya serempak.

Author: haiizz.. iya deh iya! Tapi ada syaratnya! Kalo ada readers yang setuju dari ngasih jawaban di review, gue kasih pun budget yang cukup buat kalian. Tapi kalo ada yang protes, gue mana mau ngasih yah!

"Owh.. kalo gitu, READEERS! PLIS REVIEW SETUJJUU! KAMI MOHON, SEKALI INI AJJHAA!" Teriak seluruh Goldies sampai langit ke tujuh(plis deh.)

"Jaa, mari kita pergi?" ajak Tousen.

"Baik."

**TBC**

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

"Nee, Gin, Tousen. Matamu kok ketutupan terus sih? Macam Shaka ney. Kelebihan khusus yah?" Kata Saga.

"Begitulah. Tapi disini bukan kami aja kok yang punya kelebihan kok." Jawab Gin. "Nel bisa berubah jadi anak-anak, Grimmjow orangnya tukang marah(?), Ulqiorra bisa 2 kali ressurection, Harribell ressurectionnya seksi banget(?), Yammy jadi paling kuat kalau Ressurection, Aizen-sama tukang nyolong kosmetik(?), Stark bisa munculin pistol macam NCIS aja, Lillynette kayaknya satu-satunya bocah yang berani pakai pakaian seksi meski dadanya sendiri masih rata." Jelas Gin tanpa disadari Grimmjow, Aizen, Lillynette sudah megang sabit colongan dari petani.

"SINI LO, DASAR *PIIIIIIIIIP*" Bentak mereka. Niru perkataan Milo.

"Gyaaa! Jangan kejar guweeee!" seru Gin yang udah ngacir 1 km didepan.

"Mesti kah saya sucikan mereka bertiga?" tawar Shaka

"itu nggak perlu sama sekali." Jawab semuanya sweatdrop.

"Emang kenapa sih gak perlu?" tanya Shaka.

"Kata Alde dan Kanon sendiri, kalau hanya orang idiot yang mau disuciin ama Nii-san." Terang Henna.

"Owh.. ternyata seperti itu." *krek.. krek* bunyi Tulang mengalir dari kepalan Shaka.

"Gulp! Uh oh!" sahut keduanya bersamaan. Run for your life guys..

*black out* _AMPUUN SHAAKAAA_

Sementara Shaka asik menghajar kedua makhluk Gaje disana, Grimm, Aizen dan Lilly uda balik dari pembantaian Gin. Si Grimmjow langsung ngeluarin foto yang menampangkan Shinigami perempuan dengan ornamen rambut berwarna merah, memiliki manik biru terang, senyumnya yah manis gituan lah. Tampak cewek itu berfoto dengan Grimmjow, keduanya tersenyum di foto itu. Henna curi-curi liat.

"Huh? Bukannya pacar Nel-san itu Grimmjow-san? Dari kabar kudengar kek gitu kok." Tanya Henna pada Nel disampingnya.

"Iya.. cuman.. aku putus sama dia! Orangnya nyebelin sih! Payah dibilangin! Nyium orang aja kagak becus! Huh!" gerutu Nel. Henna sweatdrop.

"Jadi pacar Nel-san sekarang siapa?" tanya Henna lagi.

"Arturo yang tadi kau bilang lho.." ujar Nel.

'_jadi mungkin cewek di foto itu pacar Grimmjow-san?'_ batin Henna.

END UNTUK SEMENTARA

* * *

**That's it for now, Minna. Doain biar saya nyelesaikan fic ini jauh lebih cepat dan kalau ada yang lebih milih pairing GrimmjowXNelliel saya mohon maaf ya karena fic ini GrimmjowXMatsuri. Sebenarnya saya pendukung ArturoXMatsuri, cuman karena ada baca cerita pairing milik author lain saya jadi kedemenan ama GrimmxMatsuri. Ntar di fic selanjutnya saya jelaskan siapa Matsuri dan Matsuri yang saya masukkan ini BUKAN matsuri dari naruto yah!**

**Arigatou!**

**p.s: seperti permintaan para goldies yang tadinya, readers setuju gak kalo aku kasih mereka gadget dan budget yang bilanglah setara dengan artis korea agar mereka cukup level? Di review ya agar saya dapat menyelesaikan fic selanjutnya.**


	5. Hello baby: The First (2)

**HELLO BABY(gold ver.)**

**Back AGAAIIN, Minna! Oya, akan saya jelasin tentang Matsuri Kudo disini, jadi agak nyita halamannya yah..**

**Nama Matsuri Kudo, sebenarnya anak adopsi Seigen Suzunami(mantan kapten divisi 5) bersama saudara kembarnya Fujimaru Kudo. Umurnya tak diketahui sama sekali (namanya roh! Gimana mau tau umurnya, dodol!). tapi setelah beberapa kejadian tak terduga, dia dan Fujimaru terpaksa melawan Seigen dan kemudian Seigen beserta kakakknya, Konoka terkirim ke dunia manusia dalam kata lain 'dilahirkan kembali'. Di cerita aslinya, Arturo dikalahkan dan mati tapi di cerita ini, lebih baik diganti menjadi: si Arturo menyerah dan berpihak pada soul society alias DAMAI.**

**Penampilan Matsuri cukup menarik. Rambut pirang yang diikat ke belakang, dia memakai ornamen bunga berwarna merah di kepalanya. Irisnya berwarna biru muda, kulitnya putih. Orangnya rajin dan punya tekad tinggi, jadi saudaranya yang pemalas selalu jadi sasaran empuk buat dihajar dan diceramahi.**

**Itulah deskripsi saya tentang Matsuri Kudo dan dia serta yang saya sebutin diatas adalah tokoh dari permainan Nintedo DS bernama 'BLEACH: The 3'rd Phantom'. Kalo di search entar nampak juga kok. Jadi harap enjoy fic saya!**

**p.s: ini semua pada damai yah. Sebenarnya sih masih ada Hollow jahat atau yang lainnya ,cuman si Aizen ama anak buahnya bilang saja kembali damai. Aye gak suka sih kalo pada musuh-musuh. Sedih deh..T_T dan entar ditengah-tengahnya diselipin sedikit action yah.**

* * *

**LAST TIME..**

"_Bicara tentang keren, apa ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan? Masa hanya duduk disini gak jelas? Fic ini aja masih jauh dari setengah maupun selesai." Kata Yammy._

_Author: Elo smua pada mau kemana emank nya?_

"_Kemana aja pun jadi, Author! Yang penting jalan-jalan!" seru semuanya serempak._

_Author: ke SunPlaza di Medan boleh gak? Cuman itu yang kepikiran._

_**...**_

"_kasihlah kami semua gadget sama budget lumayan!pliis!" pinta Shura dengan Puppy eyes bikin orang kejang-kejang._

_Author: Kalo ada readers yang setuju dari ngasih jawaban di review, gue kasih pun budget yang cukup buat kalian. _

"_Owh.. kalo gitu, READEERS! PLIS REVIEW SETUJJUU! KAMI MOHON, SEKALI INI AJJHAA!" Teriak seluruh Goldies sampai langit ke tujuh(plis deh.)_

"_Jaa, mari kita pergi?" ajak Tousen._

"_Baik."_

**ENJOY**

TiinTiin!#Suara mobil dari halaman mansion.

"Ayo! Gak sabar niih!" ajak Gin (Jarang jalan-jalan ya?)

"Author mau ikutan gak?" tanya Mu.

"Buat apa, Mu?" tanya si Author.

"Yah, ngajak-ngajak aja."

"Yauda. Boleh aja.". Kemudian si Author yang berpakaian baju casual langsung nongol didepan -taunya...

"KALIAN SEMUA KOK MALAH PAKE ARMOR SAMA BAJU ESPADA?!" Tereak author macam uda kesyurupan. "Kita mau jalan-jalan, jadi pake baju yang normal kek. Mana ada orang refreshing ke mall pake baju berat." ujar author mulai tenang.

"Baju apaan sih? Jangankan baju jalan-jalan, kami aja tidur pake baju training lama kami. Sejak kapan si Saori ngasih kami pakaian normal?" bela Aphrodite

Hening menusuk si Author...

.

.

"Saori, kau sudah gila." Bisik Author stress. "Yauda, nih baju kalian. Masih untung aku ini baik." Si Author nyodorin 15 pasang baju untuk para Goldies malang.

"Oya, untuk espadanya?" tanya Dohko.

"Tak apa. Kami punya baju ganti!" jawab Yammy.

"Ya uda, aku tunggu di mobil ya. Herald, sini dek!" ajak Author. Herald lari gaje(?) ke arah kakakknya dan pergilah mereka kedalam mobil duluan. Setelah 7 menit nunggu, keluarlah mereka dan jangan lupa nambahin efek bling-blingnya.

"Nah, gitu dong lebih bagus." Puji Author puas.

"Kenapa aku dapat baju tipis tanpa lengan sama rok mini(banget)?!" protes Henna. "Kedemenan banget sih ngasih aku baju seksi!"

"Badan lu bagus, sayang kalo gak dipamerin." Jawab Author enteng segenteng.

'_Author ini makin lama makin gak waras!'_ batin Goldies khawatir.

"sudahlah, Henna! Baju kita sama-sama terbuka kok!" hibur Lillynette yang bermodalkan atasan sebatas perut dan celana mini. (ngeres juga author ini)

"Ah, nice! Ayo deh, kita pigii!" seru Henna. Yang lain angguk semangat.

* * *

Selama Di Perjalanan!

"Ulqii luph ama Inoue!" Aizen, Grimmjow, dan Lillynette bersekutu menggoda Ulquiorra yang tengah blushing berat.

"Diem aja deh! Dari pada lo Grimmjow! Grimm love Matsuri!" Ulquiorra balas menggoda. kali ini Grimmjow merona.

"GUE GAK ADA PACARAN AMA DIAAA!" Seru Grimmy.

"Tapi lagi pedekatean kan?" tanya Aizen, jleb langsung ke Grimmjow.

"Seperti pantun si Author dari tugas .." kata Harribell.

_Darimana datangnya berita_

_Kalau tidak dari wartawan?_

_Darimana datangnya cinta pertama_

_Kalo tidak pedekatean?_

"Ciyeeee! Author jago nge-gombaal!" sorak semuanya di mobil.

"Yee, cuman tugas kok. Toh itupun kubikin ngasal karena lupa ngerjain. hebatnya lagi, tepat sebelum guru gua nunjuk aku." Jelas Author yang terbukti malas ini.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" yang lainnya sontak ketawa.

Sementara itu, Herald duduk dekat jendela. Tapi entah kenapa ekspresinya aneh sendiri. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah luar jendela.

"Eeh? Ada apa Her... ugh!" Henna sontak terkejut dan ikut memicing ke luar jendela. _'Tadi itu apa? Memang pudar tapi terasa juga. Sepertinya Cosmo... bukan! Itu hanya mirip dengan Cosmo tapi itu lain! Tapi apa?' _batin Henna khawatir.

"Henna? Kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Camus

"Eeh? Camus-san ada kerasa?" Balas Henna terkejut.

"Daritadi aku curiga kenapa Herald asik melihat keluar dengan posisi seperti itu lalu aku juga merasakan aura yang sama. Untuk sekarang, jangan sampai pertahananmu turun." Camus memperingatkan tegas. Henna mengangguk mengerti. Apa yang mereka rasakan tadi?

* * *

Sampai Di Mall(kalo di jepang, kok bisa langsung ke Medan ya? Anggap aja ada portal(?) yah!)

"Gak sebesar mall di Jepang." Kritik Shura.

"Ya iyalah! Emang tiap negara sama?!" tanya Author panasan.

"Mari masuk! Aku lapar lagi nih!" pinta Alde.

'_Kalo uda dasarnya kebo congok , mau diapain lagi yah?'_ batin semuanya.

Haribell dari tadi diam dan melirik Herald yang digenggamnya. "Herald kenapa? Hah?!" lagi lagi hal yang sama terulang dan kali ini Harribel yang merasakan.

'_Mungkinkah ini.. reiatsu? Tapi ini sama sekali bukan reiatsu Shinigami. Ini Hollow berbahaya!' _pikir Haribell panik.

"Haribell-san.. jangan beritahu yang lainnya dulu. Saat ini, cukup kita berdua dan Camus-san yang tahu. Kita tunggu sampai dia muncul." Henna bicara langsung.

"Ka..Kau bisa.. baca pikiran orang?" sahut Haribell terkejut. Henna balas mengangguk. Haribell langsung mengangguk mengerti dan kembali diam.

Setelah itu, mereka masuk dan saints dan espada kita yang kece ini banyak dapat komentar dari para gadis. Entah "ganteng banget" atau "andai aku jadian ama dia" atau juga "aku mau *tuuuut* sama dia".

Err..Oke, lupakan komentar terakhir karena itu hanya akan menyebabkan kita semua merinding. Setelah dari restoran fastfood, mereka langsung mengunjungi departement store. Kasian kan kalo goldiesnya gak ada baju normal?

"Oya, apa balasan Reader? Ada yang setuju?" tanya Shion.

"Maaf ya, tapi gak ada yang review. Maklum ya karna aku masih newbie jadi jarang orang mau review. Tapi karna ini mendadak dan sangatlah normal (sejak si Saori pelit tiang listrik), kalian megang 1juta per-orang yah. Jangan habisin semua dan beli apapun yang perlu. Usahakan simpan sisanya untuk hal mendadak. dengar itu, Death? Aphro?" tanya Author

Yang dipanggil sontak terkejut karena mereka dua yang paling boros. Entah itu DM yang boros beli barang gak berguna atau Aphro yang bisa aja menghabiskan uang dikantongnya untuk kosmetik dan aksesoris. "Iya deh!" balas keduanya.

"Heheh. Baik, ayo masuk." Ajak si Author.

Yang lainnya asik milih-milih baju sedangkan para guest dari Bleach, Author dan Herald pergi ke bagian mainan. Herald suka mainan sih. Apalagi Thomas and friends.

"Thoomas!" seru Herald riang sambil lihat-lihat calon yang bakal dibawa pulang.

"Nee, Author! Darimana dapat 15 juta dalam sekejap?" tanya Gin.

"Lho? Inikan cerita, bukan realworld jadi tak susah hanya mengarang sedikit bukan? Lagipula kita kasih aja mereka kesempatan untuk hura-hura." Jawab Author senang. Para espada senyum setuju.

"Inyi diyaa (ini dia)!" seru Herald sambil membawa kotak mainan kereta api Thomas yang cukup besar.

"Itu? Oke, kita tunggu yang lain ya? Tunggu yang lain.." bujuk Author agar adiknya tenang. Herald tetap polos dan berlarian sekitar nyari buruan lain. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Aiolia dan Aiolos.

"Gimana? Dapat gak bajunya?" Author mastiin.

"Yap, nih, sekitar 5 pasang." Sahut keduanya.

"Kok dikit amat?!" tanya Author heran. "Emang ga cukup 1 juta?"

"satu potong baju aja uda 100 ribuan. Belum lagi celana." Bela Aiolia.

"Author milih departement store yang mahal sih." Ujar Aiolos sweatdrop.

"Iya juga ya. Nanti deh aku pesan baju kalian. Sementara itu dulu deh." Jawab Author.

"Eeh? Herald-chan milih apaan nih?" Aiolos menggendong Herald dan melemparnya ke udara beberapa kali, membuat Herald tertawa antusias.

"Kweta apwi(kereta api)!" jawab Herald riang.

"Kereta api? Buat aku aja ya? Aku masa kecil suram nih!" pinta Aiolia. (That's it ngawur namanya)

"Aaah! Aaaah!" ronta Herald gak terima. Aiolia langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Author.

"Jangan ganggu adek gua, sebelum gue jadiin lo dendeng singa!" ancam si Author(over-protective yah?)

"Minna, kami selesai!" yang lain mulai bermunculan. Mulai dari Camus, Milo, Shura, Shion, Dohko, Saga, Kanon, Henna, Shaka.

"Lama amat ya? Sori, tadi Shaka-nii payah milih baju sih!" protes Henna.

"Saya tak perlu harta duniawi itu. Suatu saat harta itu akan kita tinggalkan di dunia ini." Ujar Shaka kalem. Yang dengar hanya bisa cengesan. Herald aja sampe bengong.

"Yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Milo

"Kalo Mu dan Alde palingan masalah kecil jadi agak lama tapi kalo DM, Aphro, aku sama sekali ragu." Kata Author.

"Ayo kita cari. Gin, Tousen kalian bisa cari Mu dan Alde. Aku dan Stark akan nyari kedua lainya." Usul Aizen. Mereka sepakat dan pergi mencari lainnya. Sementara itu sisanya asik bermain dengan Herald.

"Heraald.. Thomas nih!" Shion nyodorin satu set besar mainan kereta api.

"Dyiesel teyn (Diesel tank)!" Herald nunjuk gambar di kotak itu.

"Huh? Apa dia bilang?" tanya Kanon heran.

"Diesel tank. Jenis favoritenya." Jawab Author. Kanon ber-ooh ria. "Saga, Dohko sama Yammy kemanaan sih?" tanya Author baru sadar.

"Ada yang mau es krim?" Saga, Yammy dan Dohko muncul entah dari mana.

"GUE MAU!" Seru yang lain.

"Aneh kalau boleh makan di departement store. Lho, Roushi kenapa?" tanya Camus sambil melahap eskrim rasa mint.

"Saga dan Yammy nih. Security uda jelas bilang ga boleh bawa makanan tapi mereka malah pake acara ngancam segala. Ngeluarin aura gelap pulak itu! Gimana juga satpamnya kagak ngacir?!" protes Dohko. Yang lain nyengir kasihan.

"Yammy, bukannya kita sudah diingatkan sama komandan Yamamoto?" tanya Harribell penuh rada mau makan orang.

"Glek! Sorry, nyo."mohon Yammy pake puppy eyes bikin Author dan Harribel muntah bergantian.

"Semuanya, kami kembali!" seru Gin dengan Tousen, Mu dan Alde dibelakangnya.

"Maaf ya lama. Tadi susah nyari baju dengan ukuranku." Alde hanya bisa garuk-garuk kpala.

"Ya iyalah payah nemu ukuranmu!" komentar Author sweatdrop diikuti dengan anggukan lainnya. "Kalo Aizen sama Stark? Kok lum balik tuh orang?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kami pencar kok." Jawab Tousen.

"Yah, padahal aku mau ngajak Herald ke gamecenter diatas!" protes Henna dan Lillynette serempak(nampak kali uda CS-an=_=")

"Ato nggak, aku sms aja Aizen-sama biar nemui kita di Gamecenter diatas. Kalian punya nomornya?"Tanya Author.

"Nih, cari disini." Grimmjow nyodorin buku kecil warna biru, plus hiasan hello kitty super cute. Si Author nyari nomor Aizen dan segera mengirim teks ke Aizen.

'_cepeeetaaaaaaaaaaan! Kami tunggu di game center atas! Kalo lama, gak bolee dapat snack!'_

_Sent _

_._

_._

_You got one new message_

'_Jangan gilak Author! Saint engkau ini sedang kami bujuk. Yang rambut biru lagi di toko antik, yang tampang banci lagi rebutan foundation sama emak-emak. Gimana jadinya? Dan tolong bolehkan aku dapat snackku!'_

_Review message_

'_Wadaaow! Kumat lagi tuh berarti.. hmm.. gini, Si rambut biru, ancam kalo gak berhenti beli barang aneh, __**Bangun pagi, rambutnya kupangkas, dia kutelanjangi, kufoto lalu ku email ke fans SS, topengnya kumasukin ke penggiling semen, lalu kepiting peliharaannya kubunuh sadis-sadis!**__ Kalo yang tampang banci, __**Rambutnya juga kubotakin, Make up sama bajunya gue buang ke kloset lalu gue rekam aksi penyelamatan barang-barangnya, lalu gue undang om girang murahan ke kuilnya biar dia 'dikerjai' , kuilnya bakal kubanjiri terus menerus, dan mawarnya bakal gue babat sampai generasi selanjutnya gak bakal tumbuh!**__'_

_Sent_

_._

_._

_You got one new message_

'_Sukses besar! OTW to your side, honey! You saved my life!'_

_Review message_

'_Hiiy! Jangan deketin gue! Aah uda dah! Intinya lo tancap ke sini!'_

_Sent_

_._

* * *

"Hish, merinding disko aku!" ucap Author setelah membalas sms Aizen.

"Kenapa, Ketrin?" tanya Ullquiorra.

"Gak papa, dan JANGAN MANGGIL NAMA ASLIKU! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUINGATKAN?! Kalian congekan ato gimanaan sih?"

"Salah sendiri punya nama cantik." Jawab Ullquiorra enteng.

"Eeh? Namaku cantik ya? Eh, Lastri! Namaku cantik ato jelek?" Tanya si Author pada temannya yang (Mungkin) sedang membaca fic ini.

_**Di Rumah Lastri**_

Lastri sweatdrop berat dan ngambil hapenya. "Yulistri, kasi tau ke satu kelas buat gotong si Ruth ke RSJ secepatnya. Bikin fic bener-bener nggak pake mutu."

_**Back to story**_

"Sampai juga!" Stark dan Aizen muncul dengan narik si DM dan Aphro yang tengah diikat pake beton dan mulut disumpal pake sepatu bayi yang entah dari mana dapatnya.

"Puas beli barang yang gak berguna?" tanya Author sinis. "Itu hukumannya masih belum apa-apa lho. Kalo mau tambah, macam-macam aja lagi!" ancamnya. Keduanya ngangguk patuh.

"Hei! Main itu yukk!" ajak Nell sambil nunjuk permainan dance. Lillynette paling semangat join main gituan.

"Oke, pilih lagu yang mana?" tanya Lilly sambil nyari-nyari lagu. Kemudian terdengarlah lagu Shojo S dari pilihan lagu itu.

"Yang itu! Yang itu!" sorak Nell.

Musiknya mulai, mereka berdua siap. Tapi alangkah hebatnya ketika mereka sadar kalau Lilly salah milih level. Yang seharusnya tingkat 'medium' malah jadi 'super duper mega ultra hyper combo ya oloh extra hard'(mati dong?). karena milih tingkat itu, petak pijakannya tambah dari 5 bagian jadi 10 bagian. Good luck guys.

Nell dan Lillynette harus nyelesaikan permainan itu dengan _sonido _mereka. Bahkan _sonido_ nya kalah cepat. Terkaparlah mereka dengan sadisnya.

_**Your score is... E-! Try Harder!**_

"Enak aja cuman E! Sonido gue sampe aus nih!" protes Lilly. "Henn, giliranmu! Main cepetan sana!"

"Haah? Lu bego ato apa?! Levelnya kagak bisa keganti tauk!" Jawab Henna.

"Yah, coba kek! Gelar lo jadi saint mau dikemanain jadinya?!" Lilly ngotot. "Pasti lo punya teknik ato sebagainya kaan?" tanya Lillynette.

"Aku bisa pakai cosmo buat memengaruhi kecepatanku, cuman.."

"YA UDA PAKE TEKNIK ITU, DUDUL!" Bentak Lillynette.

Tak mau kena bentak, Henna maju bersama dengan Gin. Musik dimulai, Gin memakai _Sonido_ dan Henna dengan tekniknya.

_**Your score is... B+! Nice one!**_

"Hmm lumayan." Ujar Gin senang.

"Apaan nih game? Sejak kapan game dance jadi ginian?!" tanya Henna.

"Teknologi makin canggih tau." Ujar Nell.

"Selanjutnya apa lagi?" tanya Author.

"Ithuu! Ithuu diyaa!" Herald nunjuk ke area permainan kereta api.

"Ah, baiklah. Kami berdua kesana dulu ya. Kalian main aja dulu." Kata Author.

"Aku ikut." Pinta Mu, Dohko, Camus, Shaka dan Aizen.

"Oke, kita main apa, guys?" tanya Yammy.

"Lo mau main apa?" Milo nanya balik.

"Oh! Karokean yuk! Pada kosong tuh!" Ajak Gin nunjuk karaoke box.

"Ayuk!"

Inside the Karaoke box

"Wuah, luas ney!" puji Deathy.

"Ada 5 mic nih! Tapi biasanya 2 kok." Shura heran.

"Teknologi makin canggih. Gaptek lu!" sorak semuanya serempak. Shura jawdrop.

"Well, let's start singing!" ajak Nell.

* * *

Mereka langsung adu suara. Ada suara merdu, pas-pasan dan parah tingkat tiang. Tapi dibalik kesenangan itu, Harribel dan Henna tetap gelisah dari tadi. Tousen curiga dan meminta penjelasan. Henna ingin merahasiakannya tapi karena didesak, mereka terpaksa memberitahukannya.

"Ternyata begitu. Pantas juga dari tadi aku merasa ganjil." Ucap Tousen

"Tapi, Tousen-sama, kalaupun ada Hollow yang mendekat, seharusnya radarnya merasakannya." Terang Haribell.

"Beberapa Hollow punya kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan auranya dari radar. Tapi kita tetap dapat merasakannya. Dan aku juga mengenali reiatsu ini.". Harribel dan Henna melebarkan matanya dan bertanya bersamaan.

"Siapa dia?!"

"Mad Eater." Jawab Tousen serius. Setelah mengucapkan nama hollow itu, di luar karoke box terjadi kebakaran. Seluruh pengunjung segera di evakuasi. Setelah semua pengunjung keluar gedung, para saints dan espada keluar tanpa diminta dan memasang posisi bertempur mereka ketika melihat sosok dibalik asap tebal. Hollow raksasa berbulu hijau dan merah, taringnya terasah tajam, matanya memandang para saint dan Espada dengan tatapan ganas dan lapar.

"Wah, wah! Ternyat dugaanku benar. Ada beberapa jiwa segar disini. Bahkan para Espada juga? Ini akan menjadi santapan lezat." Hollow itu menjilat bibirnya penuh makna membunuh. Saints hanya memandang heran dan tajam, sedangkan espada terkejut melihat sosok yang seharusnya sudah mati sejak dulu.

"kau harusnya musnah! Matsuri menghabisimu sejak lama!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Jiwa itu sempat mengalahkanku, tapi tidak memusnahkanku! Sekarang aku kembali dan kalian seharusnya bangga dapat dikalahkan olehku. Bahkan aku belum mencoba kekuatan ini pada satu makhlukpun dan aku jamin kalau ini cukup untuk mengalahkanmu Stark, si Espada terkuat!" Madeater menyombongkan dirinya dan mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya.

"_Stardust Revolution!_" cahaya keemasan tepat mengenai punggung monster itu. Ternyata Mu dan yang lain datang tepat waktu.

"Dimana Herald?!" tanya Shura panik.

"Tenanglah! Dia sudah keluar dengan si Author." Jawab Dohko.

"Apa maumu, monster?" tanya Henna dingin.

"Membunuh kalian. Gadis kecil duluan!" Baru saja Mad eater akan menyerbu Henna, ketika..

"_TACHIHARAE, KOTOUMARU!"_

Seorang wanita muncul dibelakang Mad eater dengan membawa pedang besar,dan memiliki kapak didekat gagangnya. Perempuan itu memakai ornamen rambut bewarna merah, ber iris biru. Matsuri Kudo.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau memang masih hidup. Kau benar-benar mengira kalau radar hollow tak dapat melacakmu? percaya atau tidak, Urahara dapat membuat radar yang jauh lebih peka." Jelasnya serius.

"Heheh, begitu ternyata. Jadi dimana saudara kembarmu itu?" tanyanya.

"Dibelakangmu." Bisik seorang lelaki bernama Fujimaru yang ternyata sudah ber-shunpo ke belakang Mad eater. Dengan cepat, diayunkan _zanpakutou_nya tepat kearah kepala hollow itu. Mad eater hanya bisa merespon dengan teriakan penuh rasa sakit.

"Sejak kapan.. kau.."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, bodoh." Dengan satu tebasan singkat, Matsuri dan Fujimaru mengalahkan hollow itu.

"Ahahaha.. maaf ya kalo jadi berantakan gini." Ujar Fujimaru polos. Sontak semuanya kejungkal 50 tingkat kebawah(lah?)

"Matsuri? Kau ngapain disini?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran. (entah penasaran ato over-protective, pemirsa!)#Panthera melayang

"Tadi radar si Urahara nangkap aura Mad eater. Aku harus mengurusnya bukan?" jawab Matsuri. "Eh, kau sendiri? Kok nyampe ke indo? Aizen dkk pun ikut juga."

"Program HelloBaby, ingat?" balas Grimm, Matsuri ber-ooh ria.

Tiba-tiba, Aura gelap meledak entah dari mana dan menewaskan mentidak-sadarkan beberapa dari mereka. Yang masih berdiri hanya Matsuri, Fujimaru, Grimmjow, Ullquiorra, Camus, Shaka dan Henna. Bahkan mereka sudah agak terluka.

"Aku banyak bicara, sedangkan kalian banyak bicara dan bertindak sebelum berpikir!" Mad eater muncul dibelakang Ullquiorra dan memukulnya hingga terbentur ke dinding beton.

"Ullquiorra-san!" seru Henna panik.

"Kalian juga sangat mengganggu! Enyah saja!" Mad eater melukai mereka satu persatu sampai yang tersisa hanya Henna.

"Bagaimana denganmu gadis kecil? Aku paling suka melahap jiwa muda dan segar sepertimu." Kata Mad eater sambil mendekati Henna.

Henna hanya menundukkan kepalanya, poni pirang panjangnya menutupi matanya. Sampai akhirnya dia menatap lebar dan dingin ke arah Mad eater. Tatapan penuh rasa haus darah. Iris matanya yang biru juga berubah menjadi merah darah. Shaka terbelalak melihatnya.

"Si- Sial! Kita harus menghentikannya sekarang sebelum dia kehilangan kendali!" seru Shaka panik.

"Agaah! Apaan lagi sih masalah sialan ini?!" Grimmjow kembali tersulut.

"Author pernah mengingatkan, kalo Henna marah kelewat batas maka kepribadian lainnya muncul! Kepribadian pembunuh!" terang Shaka berusaha bangkit.

"Dia berkepribadian ganda?" Tanya Matsuri terkejut, Shaka mengangguk.

"Kalau kita tak menghentikannya, apapun bisa terjadi! Bahkan dia bisa menghancurkan pulau ini dengan _Athena Exclamation_!" Seru Shaka yang kini membuka matanya.

"Darimana dia bisa melakukan teknik itu sendirian?!" tanya Camus.

"Gak penting! Sekarang, ayo selesaikan masalah ini! Ayo keluar dari gigai, Grimm!" seru Ullquiora. Tak lama, Grimm dan Ulquiora menanggalkan Gigai mereka dan segera masuk ke tingkat ressurection mereka.

"Freezing coffin!" teriak Camus. Tak lama, balok es memenjarakan Mad eater tapi serangan itu bahkan tak dapat menggoresnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Camus-san. Dia milikku!" ujar Henna dingin. "Kalau kalian berani mendekati kami satu inci saja, kalian yang akan kubunuh." Ancamnya. Tak ada lagi emosi kemanusiaan di nada itu. Tatapan pembunuhnya bahkan seperti tak bernyawa lagi.

"Jangan keras kepala! Kau tahu berapa besar kekuatanmu?! Bahkan kekuatanmu melebihi kekuatan maksimum milikku! Kuasai dirimu, Henna!" seru Shaka makin khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, akan kulampiaskan ke sampah brengsek ini." Ujarnya sambil menjilat bibir atasnya. Cosmo putih berkumpul ditangan kanannya dan membentuk satu senjata besar dan padat. Sabit raksasa. Tanpa ragu, ditebasnya Mad eater dengan sabit itu tapi tebasan itu hanya melukai cukup dalam tapi tak membunuhnya.

"Sampah bisa berbuat apa?" Henna menendang Mad eater. "Kau hanya bisa berbicara. Omong kosong apa yang bisa kau muntahkan sekarang?!" sabitnya berubah menjadi palu dan menghantam kaki Mad eater. Sekarang Hollow itu hanya tergeletak tak berdaya.

"_Heaven Slash."_ Bisiknya pelan. Cosmo putih muncul dan menyayat hollow itu tanpa ampun, bahkan dia tak dapat berteriak kesakitan.

Mereka hanya dapat menatap ngeri dengan kondisi Mad eater yang diambang kemusnahannya.

"Mad eater bahkan tak dapat berkutik dan dia baru saja mulai." Kata Matsuri kagum sekaligus bergidik.

"Baiklah ini kesempatan bagus! Matsuri, Fujimaru kalian habisi Mad eater, aku dan Camus akan menenangkan Henna." Usul Shaka. Setelah mengerti, mereka melesat kearah pembantaian sengit itu.

Camus membekukan badan Henna dan kemudian Shaka memukul leher Henna sampai dia pingsan. Matsuri dan Fujimaru menghabisi Mad eater dalam satu serangan. Hal kembali normal dan yang lainnya juga mulai sadar satu persatu.

* * *

_**At the Mansion.**_

"Huwaaaaa!" Herald menangis di pelukan Dohko.

"Heheh, cup cup dah." Tenang Dohko.

"Astaga, kau kok bisa lose control lagi sich! Kalo pulau sumatra beneran hancur gara-gara elu, kami yang repot tauk!" bentak Author sambil menjewer pipi Henna tanpa ampun.

"Awh! Awh! Awmpwun! Swakwit tawu! Sowwy dweh, sowwy!" ronta Henna.

'_disana dia rada pembunuh, disini kena jewer sama Author?'_ batin Grimmjow horror.

"Kami ngerti kalau kau belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu, hanya saja kalau sudah tau kau punya kepribadian bahaya, jangan terbawa emosi." Shion menasehati Henna.

"Iya, sorry. Aku mudah marah kalau lihat orang terluka." Terang Henna yang tengah mengelus pipi doer akibat si Author.

"Jadi gimana kejadian di mall nya?" tanya Gin.

"Polisi nyatain kalo ada korslet. Untunglah sisa si Mad eater langsung hilang, kalo nggak bisa jadi berita menggemparkan." Kata Author, semuanya mengangguk.

"Aku baru tahu kalau saint bisa sekuat itu. Kereen! Makasih buat ngalahin dia, Henn!" puji Fujimaru.

"Ahaha, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kalau bukan kalian, pasti kita semua sudah kuledakin." Cengir Henna bersalah.

"Yah, kalau begitu, kita tutup episode satu dong?" Tanya Yammy.

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu sekian episode 1 minna. Tonton episode selanjutnya! See you again!" seru Lillynette.

**End**

* * *

Next Episode, Episode 2: Hallowen frenzy..

"_Boo! Happy Hallowen!"_

"_Aah! Ganti kostum, ga! Ganti kostum!"_

"_wooy! Tollooooongg!"_

"_Hueeh ehek ehek! INI KUE DARI KELABANG ASLI?!"_

"_Jadi cewek yang tadi siapaan?"_

* * *

**OMAKE**

"nee, Author-san!"

"Kenapa, Dohko-san?"

"Kalau Ocmu yang namanya Henna, kenapa namamu juga dibikin Henna?" tanya Dohko.

"Ah, iya. Aku masih bingung pakai nama apa jadi sementara pinjam nama henna." Jawab Author.

"Ganti jadi Ketrin aja. Itu lebih pantas." Usul Dohko. "Baiklah, akan kuganti."balas Author.

"Oya,di fic lu yang 'we quit' kau ada nyebutin OC bleach, Agel?" tanya Mu entah dari mana muncul.

"Memang sih. OC ku ada bhuuanyyaak banget." Ujar Author polos.

"Lho? Emang ada dari mana aja?" tanya Mu.

"Hmm, SS, DrgonBall, Naruto, Bleach, Mirrai nikki, dan juga ada-"

'_itu namanya kebanyakan, Thor.'_ Batin Mu dan Dohko sweatdrop.

* * *

Finish by one Episode! Sekarang kita tau segimana sadis OC author telmi ini! Oya, promosi dulu yah! kalo minna ada yang mau tau apa aja OC ku, ntar sms ke no. 087892121313 Dong! Kenalan Sekaligus nambah kontak! Juga add fb Katarina Silvawind yah! Friends ku masih dikit karna baru buat akun baru! Akun lama kena hack T_T. BTW, Di review yah sekaligus kasih ide baru, mau kasih kritik juga boleh biar dijadiin pedoman.

Adios!

* * *

EXTRA: **Vocabulary for my friend, Lastri Manalu**

**Cosmo, Reiatsu : sejenis kekuatan mistis untuk anime SaintSeiya dan Bleach.**

**Hollow: jiwa jahat pemakan jiwa lain. Kayak kanibal deh(mungkin yah)**

**Espada: Hollow level tinggi.**

**Shinigami: jiwa baik pelindung manusia. Mereka disebutkan tinggal di tempat bernama Soul society.**

**Zanpakutou: nama lain dari pedang untuk Shinigami dan Espada. Istilah ini digunakan di anime Bleach.**

**Athena exclamation, Stardust revolution, heaven Slash: teknik kekuatan, tapi yang Heaven slash itu cuman rekayasaan semata(?)**

**Sonido, Shunpo: teknik dimana kecepatan mereka berlipat ganda. Bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari pesawat apolo 17. Sonido untuk Espada, Shunpo untuk Shinigami.**

**Ressurection: sebuah tingkatan dimana zanpakutou mereka berubah bentuk dan bertambah kuat. Teknik ini hanya berlaku untuk espada.**

* * *

Semoga bisa berguna Lastri! Sejak kau yang ngotot baca fic murahan punyaku padahal gak pernah nonton anime =_="".


	6. Hello baby: Hallowen Frenzy

**HELLO BABY(gold ver.)**

**Wups, kelewatan 1 hari, tapi tetap aja kok! Yipeee! Halloweeen!#author digampar. Di Indo memank gak ada pesta hallowen seperti di luar negeri, tapi dirayain bersama fic aja yah. Kali ini guest kita masih bleach, cuman ganti beberapa orang yah! Enjoy then..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"HALLOWEEN! AKHIRNYA ELOH DATANG JUGAA!" Seru Deathy dan Kanon sambil sujud gak jelas.

"Kalian napaan sih? Memang Hallowen cuman jangan lebay donk! Ntar guest kita malah ngacir gara-gara elo." Sahut Shura sambil motong daging buat sarapan.

"Bicara tentang guest, kapan mereka nyampe?" tanya Saga.

"Palingan beberapa menit lagi. Kalian mandi sana! Herald aja udah mandi." Pinta Henna. Segera para saints berbaris ke kamar mandi (ini militer yah?).

After 5 minutes, hanya Herald dan Henna asik nonton Oggy and the cockroaches sedangkan goldies mandi. Tak lama kemudian, ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Herald berjalan, membuka pintu, dan..

"Haai! Kamu pasti Herald-chan! Imutnya!" wanita berambut coklat, berdada super gede, memeluk herald sampai kepalanya nyusep diantara kedua dadanya.

"Ra- Rangiku-san! Itu tak sopan!" tegur wanita berkaca mata.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou memang bersemangat, bagaimana denganmu, Nanao-chan cantik?" tanya lelaki berjubah pink.

"Kyouraku-taichou! Jangan ngelantur" bentaknya.

" Ohayou?" sapa Henna pelan.

"Ah, Ohayou! Maaf kalau mereka teralihkan!" ujar seorang wanita yang familiar dimata Henna.

"Matsuri-san? Wew! Matsuri-san beneran jadi guest selanjutnya! Ternyata doaku dikabulin juga(?)." Seru Henna. "Nee, silahkan masuk!".

* * *

Satu persatu guest masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah. Kali ini guest kita masih dari bleach. Orang-orangnya ialah: Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, Shunsui Kyouraku, Ise Nanao, Kudo Matsuri, Kudo Fujimaru, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, yang lain sedang mandi. Kalian tunggu saja dulu untuk sementara. Dan oya, Authoor!" panggil Henna.

"Napa, Henn?" tanya Author muncul dari alam baka(?)

"Bukannya kau bilang kau punya OC untuk bleach juga?" tanya Henna (Aduh, kebanyakan OC mu thor. Ngaco kau.)

"Iya, 2 malahan. Satu Shinigami, satu lagi ArrancarEspada. Lho? Ichigo uda nyampe disini juga? OC ku kan adik kembarmu. manaan dia?" tanya Author (Satu shinigami dan satu ArrancarEspada? Uda berlebihan tapi nyata!)#Author dilempar krna banyak bacot

"Agel masih punya urusan. Ntar nyusul." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kalo Mirago sendiri?" tanya Author lagi.

"Dia sih katanya mau bantu-bantu dekorasi Las Noches. Disana ada pesta Hallowen. Oya! Ntar kita kesana yah!" ajak Rangiku yang masih mendekap Herald sampe megap.

"Baiklah, kedengarannya menyenangkan." Terima Henna.

"Uoh? Guest-san uda datang?" Aphrodite siap mandi duluan.

"Ohayou." Sapa mereka serempak. Aphrodite balas membungkuk.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Author.

"Belon siap mandi. Aku ogah aja mandi lama-lama. Rada angker tuh wc." Komentar Aphro. Author hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"MATSUURII!" Teriakan membahana dari depan pintu.

"Eh, suara itu.. Grimmjow?" Matsuri berjalan ke arah pintu dan terbantinglah pintu, telak menghantam wajah Matsuri.

"Wekz! Matsu! Sadar, Matsu!" Seru Grimmjow panik.

"Adhuuh! Kau kenapa sih nempel ke aku terus?!" bentak Matsuri.

"Ntar kalo kau kena bahaya lagi gimana? gue harus jaga lu sejak insiden Mad eater tauk! Kalo lu terluka, aku sedih tau!" perkataan dari Grimmjow membuat Matsuri blushing. Sampai bisa aja blushingnya dibandingin sama tomat.

"Tau ah! Kalo mo gabung, ya bilang aja." Kata Matsuri pasrah.

"Siapa yang belum datang?" tanya Toushirou

"Kayaknya hanya Agel yang belum."balas Fujimaru.

_TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..#ketukan pintu._

"Ah, itu pasti, Kurosaki-san." Ujar Nanao sambil membukakan pintu untuk Agel.

"Maaf telat! Tadi Inoue-chan gak henti hentinya minta 10 porsi roti lapis dengan es krim, kacang merah dan saos daging." Terang Agel.

'_Inoue memang punya selera aneh.' _Batin mereka

"Daijoubu, Agel-san. Silahkan duduk." Tawar Henna.

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER

"Izinkan kami memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"aku Matsumoto Rangiku!"

"Saya Nanao Ise."

"Aku Shunsui Kyouraku."

"Yo, aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hai, aku Kurosaki Agel!" (Nama dan posisi OC author ini aneh-aneh smua=_=")#Author ditumbuk

"Ah, salam kenal. Apa kami perlu memperkenalkan diri juga?" tanya Shion.

"Tak perlu, Shion-san. Terakhir kali, Fujimaru uda ngenalin nama kalian kok." Terang Rangiku.

"Eh, Ada pesta Hallowen di tempat Aizen-san. Kita ikut yuk!" pinta Henna.

"Hwaah! Gue mau!" seru DM dan Kanon serempak.

"Kedengarannya menjanjikan. Saya boleh saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian." Ujar Mu. Semuanya membalas dengan tatapan yang berkata 'Oke'

"Hey, Bikin Affection test lagi yuk!" ajak Grimmjow. "Aku mau liat dia banting kursi lagi!"

"Aargh! Gak mau! Aku gak mau ikutan lagi!" seru Aiolia setelah trauma dapat peringkat terakhir.

"Gak perlu bikin affection test buat dia banting kursi. Bikin dia marah, lemari pun mau dibanting."

"Beneran? Herald jelek! Bwewe!" mulailah Herald kesal dan diambilnya kursi dari dapur dan dicampakkannya berulang ulang sambil teriak ala anak kecil. Sungguh mengerikan dirimu nak. Jangan se-sadis Henna yang terakhir kali hampir mau nenggelemin pulau Sumatra.#Author ditimpuk batu bata.

Semuanya balik ngeri kecuali Grimmjow dan Fujimaru. Mereka berdua malah kagum sama sifat adik si Author yang rada ganas, lucu, imut, menggemaskan, dan menjijikkan(?).#Author dijewer nyokapnya.

Ahahaha. Oke, lupakan aja bagian 'menjijikkan' diatas karena kata-kata itu kutiru dari guru biologiku yang super kocak

"Eeh, kayaknya kita adain Affection testnya di Soul Society aja ya. Kita diminta ngumpul sama Saori." Kata Author sambil megang hp nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian lepas gigai kalian disini saja." Ujar Camus. Tanpa A-E-I-O-U, Mereka menurut dan melepaskan gigai mereka. Setelah itu, mereka membuka garganta menuju Soul society dan pergilah mereka menuju Soul society. Sesampai disana, ada hal yang bikin mata mereka melebar.

"BUSEET! MENOS DAN GRAND FISHER DIMANA-MANA!" Seru para Shinigami. Saintnya ikutan panik plus heran.

Ada berbagai Menos dan Grand fisher berkeliaran di Soul society yang hampir sluruh bangunannya rusak akibat serangan _cero_ mereka.

"Yang lain kemana?!" tanya Nanao khawatir.

"Aduh, gak tau deh tapi sekarang kita basmi aja dulu. Siapkan Zanpakutou kalian." Ujar Ichigo yang sudah mengeluarkan _Zangetsu_.

"Izinkan kami membantu, Ichigo." Pinta Milo yang kini menunjukkan scarlet needlenya. Ichigo mengangguk dan mulailah mereka. Author segera menggendong herald dan ngacir dari TKP sebelum berurusan dengan sebuah Menos.

Tapi karena gak hati-hati, Kyouraku, Rangiku, Kanon, Aphro, Shura, Aiolia kena pukul oleh Menos dan alhasil mereka berenam tepar dengan mata berbentuk spiral. Sukses yang lainnya sweatdrop berat. _'Gimanaan sih orang ini?'_ batin mereka stress.

Dengan lincah, Agel mengayunkan _Soikaze_, Zanpakutounya. Dia menumbangkan 3 menos sekali tebas. Ichigo dan Milo bersekutu menghabisi Grand fisher. Camus membekukan, Yang lain menghancurkan para Hollow itu. Yah, tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan hal itu.

"Jadi mereka berenam gimana?" tanya Matsuri.

"Wakatta! BANGUN! ADA OBRAL SAKE DAN BAJU IMUT!" Seru Agel

"Hah?! Mana? Mana?" Rangiku dan Kyouraku langsung bangkit dengan semangat '45. Toushirou dan Nanao hanya bisa memunculkan persimpangan di dahi saking kesalnya mereka.

"Untuk yang lain, WOI! KALO BANGUN DIKASIH DOMPET DORAEMON, MAKE UP MAHAL, KNIFE SET, DAN PANDUAN BUAT NEMBAK CEWEK!" Teriak Saga.

"Benarkah!" berempat lainnya bangun dengan mata cling-cling. Saga agak blush karena efeknya lumayan bagus, apalagi buat Kanon yang bisa jadi mirip ama cewe. "Ya engak lah!" bentak Saga. Keempat itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kalo Kanon sama Aiolia yang gembungin pipinya, sukses bikin Author dan Saga mimisan. Tapi untuk Aphrodite, Author dan Saga lebih milih minum minyak lampu.

"Oke, sekarang kita harus nyari yang lain? Mereka pada dimanaan sih?!" tanya Nanao.

"Minna! Minna! Mereka semua uda pada di Las noches! Mereka pada ngungsi kesana!" seru Author sambil megang hape lagi.

"Jiyaah! Mereka seenak jidat pula ngungsi! Mo diapain gelarnya sebagai shinigami?!" Ichigo ngamuk seketika.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Ayo pergi ke las noches sekarang." Ujar Agel. Mereka membuka garganta dan sampai di Istana Las noches. "Eh, itu Mirago-san! MIRAGO-SAN!" Panggil Agel. Yang dipanggil balas melambai dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Arrancar cewe berambut hijau tosca, dipotong bertingkat menyamping dari bawah telinga kanan sampai kebawah panggul kiri. Kulit putih pucat, iris mata bewarna kuning. Pakaian atasannya seperti cardigan, leher tinggi, tanpa lengan, sebatas 10 cm diatas pusar dan mengekspos dadanya yang jauh lebih besar dari rangiku(buset!).

bawahannya rok mini dengan belahan sampai diatas pahanya. Intinya, bajunya itu terbuka banget! Karena Author ini suka ngeres mikirin yang ngada-ngada. Zanpakutounya ada 2, dipunggung dan di pinggang. Hollow masknya mirip punya Ulquiorra, cuman tanduknya jauh lebih panjang.

"Kalian sampai juga! Maaf buat kekacauan disana. Tadi si Syazel sama Yldfort main main di hutan menos, gak tau gimana prosesnya dan akhirnya menosnya nyampe ke Soul society." Jelas Mirago.

"Sumpah, bakal kugampar satu persatu tuh kakak adik!" gusar Grimmjow. "Emang kalian gak ada melawan ato gimana?"

"Ada, cuman semuanya terluka. Tadi gak hanya Menos sama Grand fisher tauk! Ajudchas kelas kakap juga nyusep kesana, hebatnya lagi komandan Yamamoto sama Stark sempat-sempatnya tidur ditengah peperangan! Pokoknya meluber deh! Kami bruntung masih bisa nutup portal dan menghabisi setengahnya!" Jelas Mirago panjang lebar, disertai 'Hujan Lokal'

"Aih.. Iya deh, jaga air juga mbak! Agak iew kalo kesentuh." Ujar Fujimaru geli.

"Tapi kan kau Espada yang paling kuat! nomor espadamu saja 0! Kau juga bisa double ressurection kayak Ullquiorra " seru Agel.

"Wey, yang 0 itu kan Yammy, bukan aku! Si Aizen geblek itu ngasih aku nomor 0 ini karna dia kehabisan ide. Dan aku jelas-jelasnya bisa dua kali ressurectionnya karena aku ini punya 2 zanpakutou" Jelas Mirago.

"Astaga nagaah! Si Yammy itu aslinya nomor 10, cuman waktu ressurection aja jadi 0! Kalo elo, aslinya nomor 0 karena kau lebih kuat dari Stark, bukan karena ngasal kasih nomor! Emang lu kira si Aizen sebodoh apa?! waktu ressurection, nomormu gak muncul lagi karna kau paling kuaat!" Agel gak mau kalah.

"Emang readers mana yang mau baca kreasi si Author ini yang entah kenapa bikin OC nya pada kuat semua?! Dan kalo nomor gua gak muncul, apa hubungannya sama yang paling kuat?!" Balas Mirago.

"Emang ada nomor sebelum nol?! Kalo dibikin -1, itu namanya ngaco! Juga, kau bisa double ressurection bukan karna zanpakutoumu ada dua! Satu Zanpakutoumu itu terisi cero hollow, yang satu lagi diisi sama reiatsu shinigami! Yang terisi Cero hollow itu yang bisa 2 kali ressurection! Kalo yang terisi reiatsu Shinigami itu bisanya _Shikai _dan _Bankai_, bukan Ressurection!" Jelas Agel.

"Lho? Emang kenapa gue bisa punya 2 Zanpakuto dengan kekuatan berlawanan?" tanyanya polos.

"Adoooh!Baru ingat gua kalo lo lupa ingatan, sini biar gue ceritain! Dulunya lo itu shinigami, tapi ada sekelompok hollow yang nyerang lo sendiri dan alhasil mereka nyeret lo ke Hueco Mundo! lo gak sengaja ngaktifkan kemampuanmu dan nelan mereka bulat-bulat dan jadilah kau seorang Ajudchas, bukan seorang Shinigami lagi! Tau-tau, lo ketemu Aizen yang sudah berkhianat ama Soul society dan dia jadiin lo arrancar dan salah satu espadanya. Karena itu lo punya 2 Zanpakuto! Satu dari sewaktu lu masih seorang Shinigami, satu lagi dari perubahanmu menjadi Arrancar!" jelas Agel panjang lebar. Aduh, makan halaman Agel!

"Ya udah! Terserah!Ayo masuk!" seru Mirago. "Ah, kalian pasti Saints-san bukan? Enak banget kalian terpilih buat Hello baby! Aku juga mau main." Protes Mirago.

"Ya elah, Kita semua uda masuk Hello baby." Komentar Nanao sambil nunjuk Camera man yang entah darimana nongol.

* * *

"Gilaa! Beneran pada kena jotos ni orang!" seru Milo setelah masuk kedalam.

Hampir semuanya pada luka-luka. Tapi ada pula yang cukup hebat dan masih sempat mabuk-mabukan dengan minum 10 gentong sake(mati dong!). tapi selebih dari itu, yang lain masih dirawat luka-lukanya.

"Ehee! Elu pun juga kena gampar? Lemot amat sech!" komentar Grimmjow pada Arturo.

"Diem aja deh! Tadi aku kena serang waktu ngelindungi Nelliel." Balas Arturo kesal plus lega.

"Huwaa, maaf banget, sayaaank!" Tangis Nelliel dengan meluk-meluk Arturo sampai kepala Arturo ikutan nyusep diantara kedua dada nelliel yang terbukti besar(?).

"Hwooy! Wudah Nwell! Wepeswin!(Woy! Sudah Nell! Lepesin!)" teriak Arturo. Padahal dia juga enjoy digituin ama pacarnya. #Author dikejar pake Fenice

"Yaah, tertunda dong pestanya." Keluh Kanon.

"Klian kenapa mau sekali berpesta?" tanya Shaka.

"ini kan Hallowen, Shak. Itu perayaan favorit gue tauk! Gue bisa pake kostum serem sepuas puasnya!" jelas Deathmask.

"Ah, daijoubu. Pestanya tetap akan dilanjutin. Hanya aja kami merawat mereka dulu, tak sampai 1 jam kok." Ujar lelaki berambut putih panjang.

"Ah, untungla- HWAAK! KUNTILANAK!" Tereak Shura lebay.

"Bu-Bukan! Itu Ukitake-taichou, bukan kunti!" sahut Nanao.

"Ahahaha, maaf kalau parasku ini mengejutkan kalian." Ujar Ukitake.

* * *

Setelah itu, mereka pindah ke ruangan lain serta berbincang dengan berbagai macam variasi(?) shinigami dan Arrancar. Kalo mau tau siapa aja, liat aja dari dialog dibawah ya XD#panci melayang

**Byakuya**: Begitu ya. Aku baru tahu kalau ada program seperti itu.

**Komamura**: ternyata anak bayi bisa seimut anak anjing.

**Author**: lebih imut herald kayaknya.

**Momo**,**Inoue**,**Rukia**: Kyaaa! Herald-chan imut bangeeet! *meluk-meluk herald*

**Renji**: Hati-hati meluknya! Uda megap tuh woy!

**Yachiru**: aku manggil kamu, Herry aja!

**Agel**: yah, mulai lagi deh kebiasaannya ngasih nickname gak jelas.

**Kenpachi**: khehehe, aku penasaran apakah anak ini bisa 'main'.

**Byakuya**,**Komamura***nimpuk Kenpachi*: Are you crazy?! Dia masih bayi!

**Herald:**Kyayayayaya.. abwadudududu!(?)

**Hisagi:** Uda umur 5 tahun tapi kok belon bisa ngomong?

**Camus**: dia ada masalah dengan perkembangannya.

**Harribel: **Tapi sensitivitasnya luar biasa. Dia bisa merasakan aura makhluk lain.

**Lillynette: **keren juga!

**Ukitake: **jadi karena Herald-kun kalian bisa merasakan Mad eater? Sungguh anak yang mengesankan *gendong herald*

**Mirago**: Kalau bayi umumnya jauh lebih peka dalam merasakan hal seperti itu. Eh, baru ingat! Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa pilih kostum di ruang sebelah.

**All goldies except Henna: **Baiklah!

**Henna: **Eh, ganti topik yok! Shinigami itu secara teknis roh dari orang yang sudah meninggal kan?

**Shinigami**: Yups!

**Author:** Kalau gitu, gimana cara kalian meninggal?

**Henna: **ceritain donk!

**Komamura: **Aku anak dari seorang ilmuwan membuatku menjadi kelinci percobaan dengan berusaha menggabungkan gen manusiaku dengan gen Anjing dan Serigala. Tapi aku berubah bentuk jadi anjing dan mati seketika.

**Byakuya**: Kalau aku dibunuh bersama keluargaku oleh beberapa perampok. Saat itu musim semi dan bunga sakura bermekaran.

**Ichigo: **pantasan kekuatanmu dalam bentuk kelopak sakura.

**Harribel:**Aku liburan ke laut dengan teman-temanku. Tapi salah satu dari mereka mendorongku ke laut, padahal aku tak bisa berenang. Aku jatuh dan aku dimakan hiu.

**Fujimaru**: dan sekarang pun kekuatanmu air dan bentuk zanpakutoumu hiu. Ironis yah.

**Renji:** Aku waktu itu di kebun binatang. Tau-taunya kandang ular sama babun terlepas jadi aku kena patuk ular dan dihabisi oleh amukan babun.(wew!)

**Momo:** apa waktu itu kau sudah mengecat rambutmu?

**Renji:** yap, tepat sebelum pergi ke kebun binatang.

**All: **pantas aja rambutmu merah!

**Kenpachi: **Aku dibunuh beramai-ramai sama geng kelas kakap.

**Toushirou:** Aku dibuang ibuku saat masih bayi dan akhirnya aku mati kedinginan. Pas pula waktu itu lagi badai salju.

**Momo:** Aku terjebak di rumahku yang terbakar. Aku tertimpa kayu panas dan tak bisa bergerak lagi. (ouch)

**Rangiku: **Aku meninggal karena ibuku aborsi saat aku masih berumur 2 bulan. Sebelum lahir, uda meninggal duluan. (sedihnya)

**Yachiru: **Aku juga meninggal karena diaborsi oleh ibuku. Ibuku tak bisa menerimaku karena dia masih 14 tahun. (Aduhai pergaulan bebas!)

**Hisagi: **waktu aku masih kecil, aku kecelakaan mobil.

**Rukia:** Aku terjatuh di air es dan mati karna kehabisan oksigen dan kedinginan.

**Matsuri:** Aku dan Fujimaru meninggal karena disiksa fisik oleh orang tua kami. (waduh)

**Grimmjow**: Aku diserang sama Harimau saat bertamasya dengan teman-temanku.

**Kyouraku:** Aku over dosis Alkohol.

**Ukitake:** aku mati muda karena tubuhku sakit-sakitan.

**Nanao: **Aku bertengkar sama pacarku, tapi entah sampai sejauh apa konflik kami, kepalaku terbentur dan aku mati.

**Lillynette:** aku dijadikan sandera oleh beberapa teroris yang sedang mengepung toko. Waktu polisi berhasil masuk, kepalaku ditembak duluan. Instant kill.

**Henna: **wauw semua yah alasannya.

**Author: **kalo dipikir, aku sendiri gak tau alasan kematian Mirago.

**Momo:** ceritain lah!

**Mirago: **Ma- maaf, tapi aku tak terlalu suka mengingat hal pilu itu.

**Ichigo**: Sudahlah,ceritakan saja! Anggap seperti omongan ringan.

**Mirago:** Ta.. Tapi..

**All: ** PLIS CERITAIN!

**Mirago:** Alasan kematianku... Orangtuaku Alkoholik dan Atheis, jadi mereka gak peduli sama apapun. Kalau aku salah melayani mereka, aku dapat 10kali cambukan. Pernah, aku tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman keras mereka dan mereka marah. Aku dipukuli beberapa kali sampai aku pingsan. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah berbaring di rel kereta api. Terakhir kali kuingat adalah kereta itu datang dan melindas setengah bagian dari kepalaku. Aku juga melihat kedua orang tuaku menonton kematianku sambil minum minuman keras dan tertawa senang. Jujurnya, aku senang itu sudah berakhir. Setidaknya dengan kejadian cepat itu, aku tak perlu dicambuk lagi, aku tak perlu melayani kemauan mereka, aku tak perlu mendengar omongan kasar mereka, aku tak perlu capek-capek membela mereka dari celaan para tetangga. Mereka juga senang karena mereka tak perlu capek-capek menjagaku.

.

.

Hening

.

.

**Agel: **Ano.. bagaimana kita kembali ke ruangan utama? Sepertinya mereka selesai mengobati yang lainnya.

**Henna: **Ah, ayo.

**Inoue:** Sabar yah, Mirago-san.

**Mirago: **Arigatou, Inoue-san.

* * *

Di Ruang Utama

"Boo! Happy Hallowen!" muncul seseorang dengan kostum cheonyeo gwishin.

"Hwaaa!" teriak Agel, Inoue serempak sambil meluk herald. Lagi-lagi kepala Herald nyusep di dada mereka.

"Maaf mengejutkan!" ujarnya setelah membuka topengnya. Ternyata dia adalah Yumichika, kembaran si aphro alias bencong #dihajar Yumichika

"Yumichika-san! Pake kostum yang agak mutu kek! Serem tau gak!" protes Agel.

"Bagaimana bisa kita pancarkan kecantikan dan keseraman Hallowen kalau kita tak memakai kostum yang layak?" tanyanya sambil mengelus bulu mata panjangnya.

"Iya juga ya. Tapi apakah itu juga dibilang memancarkan kecantikan dan keseraman Hallowen?" tanya Inoue sambil nunjuk sosok botak yang hanya pake kolor alias kostum tuyul. Nama sosok itu adalah Ikakku Madarame.

Sontak yang lainnya ketawa keras-keras. Siapa juga yang gak geli melihat dia? mana dia botak licin, dibedakin tebal –tebal, hanya pakai kolor lagi! Author aja harus cekikikan dulu sebelum sanggup ngetik.

"Diaam! Yumichika, kenapa kau pilihkan kostum ini?!" bentak Ikakku kesel.

"Aku memilihkannya karena kau cocok dengan paras botakmu. Pffft..." Yumichika jadi nahan ketawa sendiri setelah melihat Ikakku dari dekat. Benar-benar mengocok perut.

"Woi! Ganti kostum, Ga! Ganti kostum!"

"Enak aja! Pake kostummu sendiri!"

Ternyata Saga dan Kanon bertengkar hanya masalah Kostum. Kanon ngotot agar Saga mau menukarkan kostum supermen nya dengan kostum Batmannya. Tapi Saga tetap gak mau nukar kostumnya.

"Gua gak mau, Kanon! Gua milih kostum ini duluan! Emang kenapa sih kostum Batman punya lo?!" bentak Saga

"Gue gak nyaman! Panas tauk! Ganti napa sih?! Kau jadi abang gak bertanggung jawab juga!" protes Kanon.

"Apaan maksud lo?! Kau sendiri kok yang milih, dodong! Lagipula aku ini alergi sama kelelawar!" balas Saga.

"Apa hubungannya lo alergi kelelawar sama nukar kostum gua?!"

"Itukan kostum Batman! Bat=Kelelawar + Man= lelaki = Lelaki kelelawar! Gitu jelasnya!"

"INI KOSTUMNYA! NGGAK KELELAWAR ASLI, LONGOR,SEMPRUL, IDIOT, GOBLOK! LAGIPULA SEJAK KAPAN KAU ALERGI KELELAWAR?! ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?!"

"Lupakan mereka." Ujar Shion sweatdrop.

"Minna! Ayo main terowongan hantu disana!" ajak Gin yang nongol entah darimana. "Sekali masuk 4 orang! Siapa duluan?"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan, Shiro-chan! Ayo yuk!" ajak Momo. Toushirou mengangguk. Aw aw, dasar Toushirou. Kalo naksir momo, bilang aja. #dikejar Toushirou.

"Agel-chan, kita dua sama Hitsugaya-taichou ya!" ajak Hisagi.

"Baiklah, Hisagi." Jawab Agel agak blush. Oya! Agel aku pair aja ke Hisagi ya! Readers jangan flame, pliis! #Author ditendang karna banyak bacot

* * *

_Teru-teru bozu, buatlah hari cerah_

_Kalau hari tidak cerah, akan kupenggal kepalamu_

"Se- seraaam." Bisik Momo dan Agel pelukan gaje.

"Jiyah, gitu aja takut. Belum lagi nongol setannya." Canda Hisagi.

"Kalo setannya muncul, akan kuaktifkan Daiguren Hyounimaru." Sahut Toushirou kalem. Hisagi nyengir sweatdrop.

"Kalau gini terus, rasanya aku gak bakal sanggup lagi." Ujar Momo gemetaran.

"Rasanya kita seperti menantikan hantunya." Balas Agel. Tiba-tiba, cakar kurus memegang leher Agel dan Momo. Sontak keduanya teriak.

"Ka-kalian kena.." belum siap Toushirou berkata, cakar kurus itu juga memegang leher Toushirou dan Hisagi.

"Woooy! Tooloong!" teriak mereka berdua.

Karena berempat Shinigami itu ketakutan sekali sampai tak sanggup bergerak dan bahkan Hisagi sendiri pingsan, roh zanpakuto mereka terpaksa berubah ke wujud manusia dan menggendong mereka ala bridal style dan membawa mereka keluar. Yang lain cengo melihat mereka.

* * *

"Err, selanjutnya?" tanya Gin. Kanon, Saga, Author dan Herald mengacungkan tangannya (herald bisa gituan yah?)

"Gelap banget." Komentar Author. Herald sendiri nggak peduli, malahan teriak-teriak senang.

"Tiru tuh, adik mu ketrin. Dia sendiri gak takut." Ejek Kanon. Author sebenarnya mau meledak karena masih tetap dipanggil 'ketrin', bukannya 'Author'. Tapi karena sudah pasrah, Authornya diganti jadi ketrin aja deh. Biar praktis.

"Tadi mereka digendong zanpakutounya keluar karna apa sih?" tanya Saga.

"Karna ketakutan mungkin." Tebak Author. "Tapi takut napa yah?" tanya Author.

"Ka- Ka- Karena.. ITU?!" Seru Kanon menunjuk sosok tengkorak berjubah hitam dan memakai mahkota.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH!" Kanon pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, Saga narik rambut si Kanon dan segera ngacir keluar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ketrin baru mau ambil 1000 langkah sama Herald, lalu dia teringat satu hal. Didekatinya sosok itu dan, "Elo Barragan kan?" tanyanya

"Kok tau sih?" tanya orang tua peyot itu. Ternyata itu Barragan dalam tingkat ressurectionnya. Ketrin langsung mengahajar Barragan tanpa ampun dan langsung berjalan santai bersama Herald. (Author inipun juga seram)

"Kenapa Barragan-sama?!" tanya Ggio cengo.

"Si.. Author.. Seraam!" kata Barragan.

* * *

"Brr..Brrr..Brr.." Saga dan Kanon masih gemetaran. Shaka dan Mu ngipasin mereka biar tenang.

"Sekarang mereka kenapa?" tanya Aizen ikutan nongol entah dari mana.

"ketwakutwan(ketakutan)!" jawab Herald dengan baby talk miliknya, langsung membuat Aizen agak blush karena imutnya.

"Selanjutnya ada?" tanya Gin

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Aku membuat ini. Kalian mau?" tanya Byakuya pada yang lain sambil menyodorkan kue dengan bentuk cetakan rumput laut khasnya. Sontak lainnya nolak dengan alasan : Bentuknya aneh.

"jangan mau deh." Bisik Ichigo pada saints.

"Emang kuenya seaneh apa sih? Enak kok." ujar Agel yang dari dulu suka sama kreasi buatan Byakuya.

"Eh? Itu apa Byakuya-san?" tanya Henna yang baru balik. Byakuya nunjukin kotak kecil itu dan memperlihatkan kue dengan cetakan itu.

"Hwaa! Bentuknya imut sekali!" sorak Henna. Sukses para Shinigami kejungkal kebelakang.

'_bagaimana mungkin imut?!'_ batin lainnya horor.

"Rasanya juga enak! Byakuya-san berbakat!" puji Henna. Yang lain Jawdrop horor.

"Terima kasih. Kalau kau mau, ini untukmu saja." Ujar Byakuya lalu berlalu pergi. Ketika dia pergi, dia berbisik senang, _"ternyata masih ada yang menyukai karyaku"_

**Yah segitu dulu ya, ntar di part 2 aye lanjut Minna. Ngaco? Yes. Mutu, No. Abnormal, yes. Gak jelas? Very yes. Itulah fic saya, tapi di review yah. Dan seperti yang saya ingatkan, saya lebih milih pairing GrimmjowxMatsuri dan ArturoxNelliel. Untuk OC saya, HisagixAgel deh. Kalo mau tau tampang Arturo, ntar di search aja dngn keyword 'Arturo Plateado'. Jangan flaming yah..**

* * *

Extra: **Kamus Buat Kawanku, Lastri**

Gigai: Tubuh palsu yang dipakai roh jikalau ingin berpergian ke dunia manusia

Garganta: gerbang dunia roh dengan dunia manusia

Ajudchas: maaf aku sendiri juga agak bingung menjelaskannya #author digampar

Roh Zanpakuto: Zanpakutou itu memang sekedar pedang, tapi masing-masing Zanpakutou punya Roh yang mengikuti citra diri pemiliknya. Tiap Zanpakutou punya nama, seperti _Kotoumaru _milik Matsuri (liat di fic sebelumnya), _Hyounimaru_ milik Toushirou, _Zangetsu_ milik Ichigo, _Soikaze_ milik Agel.

Cero: sama pengertiannya dengan Cosmo dan Reiatsu. Tapi Cero itu istilah bagi Arrancar/Espada.

**_Thats all._**


	7. Hello baby: Hallowen Frenzy (part 2)

**Hello baby****(gold ver.)**

**Hallowen uda lama abis tapi kok malah sekarang dilanjutin Hallowen frenzynya? Gtw deh, aku memank gitu pemirsa!#author dibanting. Okey, kita lanjut? **

**P.S: OOC Byakuya!**

* * *

Sementara yang lain berurutan masuk ke terowongan hantu, yang uda kedapatan giliran lagi duduk sambil makan snack dan cakap-cakap. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia , Grimmjow dan Matsuri, serta Ullquiorra dan Inoue sudah lenyap ditelan Menos #author ditendang# maksudnya lenyap entah kemana. Aduh-duh-duh.. lagi ngapain ya trio pasangan itu? Eheeem... ntar ni fic naik ratingnya, pemirsa..

"Enak banget biskuit ini!" puji Kanon sambil menghabiskan satu baskom(?) penuh biskuit bentuk kelabang.

"Terimakasih untuk menyukainya. Saya tersanjung. Saya tidak hanya membuat bentuknya seperti kelabang tapi bahan utamanya juga dari kelabang. Lebih tepatnya gabungan organ utama serangga ini." Jelas Syazel dengan cengiran maniak khasnya.

Kanon terpaku dan menganga begitu lebar sampai bisa aja Aiolos ngelempar panahnya kedalam mulutnya. Kanon segera ngacir nyari kamar mandi buat muntaber setelah mengetahui kenyataan Syazel yang memang ilmuwan gila itu.

"Huehek ehek ehek! INI BENERAN KUE KELABAANG?!" Jeritnya sambil muntah pelangi(?)

"Ini pasti eksperimenmu kan?" tanya Agel. Syazel ngangguk. "Pantas aja muntahnya pelangi."

"Nasip baik gak kumakan biskuitnya." Bisik Mu pada Shaka. Shaka hanya bisa senyum kasian melihat Kanon.

"Permisi, Author? Bisa kemari?" tanya seorang kru kamera pada Ketrin yang tengah gendong Herald.

"Ah, baiklah. Ada apa?" kru itu menyerahkan sebuah Amplop yang bertuliskan logo Hello Baby. Setelah dibaca, Ketrin nyengir kasian dan senang. "Baiklah, makasih buat infonya."

Kru itu menyerahkan sebuah laptop pada Ketrin dan tanpa tunggu, Ketrin nyuruh para tim HelloBaby serta beberapa yang dari bleach melihat isi video dari seseorang yang saaangat familiar.

"Salam semuanya! Sudah beberapa minggu kita tak jumpa!" terdengar suara dan terlihat gambar Saori saos tiram dari layar laptop itu.

"Kali ini, saya ingin mulai misi pertama kalian. Saya sudah bicara dengan komander Yamamoto dan dia setuju untuk meminjamkan salah satu shinigami untuk misi kita. Misi kita adalah hanya pemotretan biasa. Aku sudah memilih orangnya diantara kalian secara acak dan akan ditampilkan di layar lebar disana! Yang tak terpilih SELAMAT! Yang terpilih BERJUANGLAH!" Pesan itu berakhir seketika.

"Mampus dah, mulai lagi." Aiolia nepuk jidat.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah proyektor dinyalakan dan muncul beberapa slideshow kalimat-kalimat. Dan akhirnya terpampanglah 2 foto di layar itu. Yakni

_Misi #1 HelloBaby: pemotretan untuk majalah Graud Foundation Saori Kido._

_Perwakilan Saints: Henna *Foto henna muncul*_

_Perwakilan Shinigami: Kuchiki Byakuya *foto byakuya muncul*_

Henna kejungkal seketika, Byakuya sempat masang muka syok tapi langsung ganti ke muka cool ala Donghae dan leeteuk SuperJunior.

_Tema yang terpilih... Romance dan Hentai rape!_

Seakan ada batu meluncur mulus kearah muka Shaka, Shaka ko-idh seketika. Henna langsung nyebut-nyebut entah apa. Byakuya sukses jawdrop dan kejungkal dengan gak elit. Yang lain ketawa senang sambil goyang bang jali dan goyang itik. Untung Rukia dan Hisana ngga lagi disana karna bisa aja mereka langsung kena serangan jantung.

_Tambahan! Tak boleh berganti orang yang sudah ditentukan. Barang siapa yang berani menolak, hukuman memalukan akan segera menghancurkan harga diri kalian lebih dari sesi pemotretan ini. _

_Peace by Yamamoto genryusai dan Kido Saori XD_

'_Dafuuq!' _batin Henna dan Byakuya.

"GAK BOLEH GITU! BYAKUYA-SAN ITU MASIH MILIK HISANA-SAN! KOK KALIAN MALAH TEGA NGASIH TEMA INI! GANTI TEMA!" Protes Henna.

_Tambahan#2! Tak boleh ganti tema, atau hukuman jadi 5x lipat._

"AARGH! %&^$##&*(^&%#&r&*!" Omel Henna gak terima.

"Nah kalian sudah dengar bukan? Lagipula itu hanya salah satu pemotretan utama. Nanti akan ada tambahan lainnya." Jelas Ketrin sambil menggendong herald yang sudah tertidur nyenyak.

"Sebenarnya kalau Herald-chan yang harus menjadi bintang utama, kenapa pengasuhnya juga dilibatkan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Kalian yang ngasuh, ya harus ikut tampil dong! Kecuali kalo herald gak ada yang ngasuh ya dia dong yang hanya sendirian. Sekarang siap-siap aja dulu. Kita mulai 3 jam lagi." Lalu pergilah Ketrin nyari kamar buat Herald.

"Wah, ada sesi dadakan ya? Tapi boleh kalian juga jadi model sampul majalah Asosiasi Shinigami lelaki? Kami sudah berkali kali memakai tema romance dengan Hisagi dan Agel jadi kami ingin model baru." Pinta Iba. Kok brani banget sih? Jangankan tema itu, foto skali aja si Byakuya bakal menghajarmu.

Byakuya dan Henna melirik tajam kearah letnan Iba yang agak rada telmi itu. Tapi karna sudah terlanjur, akhirnya mereka iya-iya aja. Mereka juga setuju buat jadi model majalah Asosiasi Shinigami wanita. Sempurna banget hari mereka.

* * *

"Kenapa mesti saya yang harus terpilih." Ujar Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Eh, aku gak tau deh. Maaf kalo Saori-san merepotkanmu, Byakuya-san." Sahut Henna. Malu rasanya kalo dewinya itu ternyata juga suka gangguin fandom lain.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah berlalu. Beberapa kali berfoto juga sudah selesai kok." Hibur Byakuya.

"Itu sih menurut Byakuya-san. Tapi tema terakhir yang bikin aku merinding." Henna merinding membayangkan tema Hentai rape itu, Byakuya juga merinding. Apa mudeng anak umur 12 tahun foto gituan sama lelaki yang tampangnya macam umur 30-an kalo gak salah.

"Permisi, Kuchiki-san? Henna-san? Harap ikuti kami. Saatnya untuk tata rias." Panggil salah satu kru itu.

di ruang rias, ternyata ada tamu spesial lainnya yang menunggu mereka. Donghae dan Leeteuk muncul entah buat apa. (author ini ngga elf, tapi munculin Suju terus?)

"Jadi mereka pasangannya ya? Lumayan juga pilihan mereka." Komentar Leeteuk.

"Apanya lumayan, hyung?! Ntar Byakuya dikira om belang buat foto tema rape dengan anak-anak kayak ginian." Sewot Donghae sambil jitak Leeteuk.

"Idiih, selow aja kali! Henna bisa di rias biar kayak uda dewasa gituan." Ujar Leeteuk.

"tingginya sendiri gimana, hyung?!" Donghae gak mau kalah.

"Pake hak tinggi 25cm, uda bisa tuh. lagipula, si Rukia aja masih midget- AGAAH!" sebuah batu gilingan 'mencium' kepala Leeteuk dengan mesranya. Di batu itu, tertempel kertas _panggil awak Midget, selanjutnya bakal kapak yang mendarat di anu mu!_

Duo nista korea kita merinding disko membacanya. Jadi kalau mau ngejek Rukia, jangan ejek gambar Chappynya, jangen ejek dia Midget. Karena kalo iya, anda berakhir dalam kesakitan.

"Lho? Leeteuk-san? Ngapain kesini lagi? Bawa kawan juga nih?" tanya Henna setelah masuk.

"Ah, tentu saja kami jadi mentor kalian. Kalian belum pernah berpose dalam pemotretan bukan?" keduanya menggeleng. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk saja dulu. Nanti kami jelaskan."

Seorang kru masuk lagi bersama Ketrin dan Herald yang baru dirias untuk pemotretannya. Herald bener tampak cool dan imut dengan pakaian tema western cowboy.

"Hei, kami gabung yah!" sapa Ketrin sambil duduk.

"Aawah! Aah ah aaaah!" Herald gak tau entah bilang apa. Dia kan bayi#author ditimpuk

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai menjelaskan. Untuk sesi pertama, dimulai dengan blaah blaah blaah.. dilanjutin dengan blaah blaah blaah lalu blah blaah blah blah. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya kru itu setelah panjang x lebar jelesin.(cuman beberapa disingkat jadi 'blah ya!)

Henna angkat tangan. "Kakak siapanya kami ya?" pertanyaan polos dodol tapi maklum aja.

"Saya akan menjadi manager kalian mulai saat ini." Ujarnya sweatdrop. "Kalau tak ada pertanyaan lain, kalian bisa mulai dirias."

* * *

Byakuya&Herald: Western Fashion

Herald pakai topi kulit warna putih dan syal biru dilehernya. Kemeja putih kotak yang tak terkancing sepenuhnya, celana jeans lebar dan sepatu kets hitam. Byakuya dilengkapi kemeja abu-abu yang tak dikancing dan kerahnya sengaja diacak dan singlet hitam sebagai dalaman. Celana jeans hitam dan sepatu boot putih. Syalnya diikat ditangan kanannya, Rambutnya dibiarkan lepas.

"Silahkan maju ke sana, Byakuya. Untuk pose western, coba untuk blah..blah..blah.." Donghae mulai menjelaskan. Setelah mengerti, Byakuya menggendong herald dan memulai pemotretan.

Senyum cerah dari Herald serta tatapan cool mematikan milik Byakuya dipadukan dengan baik. Apalagi baju mereka yang terkesan maskulin. Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, mereka berganti baju western lainnya.

* * *

Henna: Fairy Tale

Untuk fairy tale Henna, dia pakai gaun putri, dewi yunani dan pakaian malaikat yang sudah dimodifikasi. Untuk perawalan, dia pakai gaun khas dewi yunani kuno yang sudah dimodifikasi tentunya. Atasannya seperti baju Shaka yang hanya memiliki satu tali di salah satu pundaknya, roknya terbelah di sisi kanan sampai atas pinggangnya(waduh!) dan warna bajunya biru kehijauan. Rambut pirangnya dihiasi kelopak sakura, lalu sedikit body art bentuk bintang di wajahnya.

"Nah, untuk gaun seperti itu kamu bisa coba untuk berpose seperti blah.. blah.. blah.." Henna mendengarkan saran Leeteuk dan mulai sesinya.

Backgroundnya gambar langit dan bulan sabit dan bintang terang disekitarnya. Henna sambil memegang tongkat warna putih tersenyum tipis kearah kamera. Tapi agak susah juga karena kaki kanannya terekspos penuh.

* * *

**Jeda..**

"Jadi gimana pemotretannya, Herald-chaan?" tanya Henna riang sambil kejar-kejaran GJ dengan Herald(?)

"Apa tak aneh bajumu segitu terbuka?" tanya Byakuya mengingat kakak Henna itu orangnya serem.

"Gak tau deh. Orang ini pada kedemenan ngasih aku baju gak jelas." Sahut Henna strek eh.. stress maksudnya.

* * *

Herald: Cute Hallowen

Cocok dengan paras Herald yang tembem, Cute hallowen cocok buat Herald. Pakaiannya agak niru anime Black butler. Dengan jubah vampire yang klasik, kemeja putih,celana dan jas berbuntut hitam mirip punya Sebastian, lalu dihias dengan ukiran pentagram di lengan kirinya yang bajunya sengaja dilipat.

Kalo Herald gak mungkin ngerti omongan si Donghae, jadi Donghae cuman mendudukan dia di sebuah kursi gothic dengan tengkorak mengihiasi. Lalu Donghae menyuruh Herald untuk memegang serangkaian mawar hitam.

* * *

Byakuya&Henna: Gothic

Mata byakuya agak ditambahi shade hitam lalu beberapa body art di dadanya. Atasannya hanya bermodalkan blazer hitam yang tak dikancing sehingga mengekspos perutnya dengan sempurna(ngeres author ni!). bawahannya pakai celana hitam kulit dengan ikat pinggang bersilangan dibawah pinggangnya, dilengkapi dengan boots metal hitam.

Henna sendiri, rambutnya ditata kembang. Matanya dikasih eye shadow hitam dan silver dan ada 3 helai bulu mata yang cetar membahana ditambahkan diujung matanya (mirip yumichika punya). Ukiran tengkorak kecil di pipi kirinya dan dia juga pakai anting bulat besar. Atasannya korset silver yang hanya menutupi sampai dadanya, celana mini hitam dengan rantai dan boots panjang warna hitam.

"Nah, karna kalian berdua yang mengambil sesi ini, bagaimana jika kita masukkan unsur romansanya?" tanya Donghae.

"Jadi posenya mungkin bisa saling merangkul, dan tambahkan unsur eksotis dalam tatapan dan posisi kalian agar tampak meyakinkan." Tambah Leeteuk.

Henna blush seketika. "Eeh?! Apa gak bisa sekedar foto biasa aja?!" tau taunya Byakuya merangkul pinggang Henna . "Bya- Byakuya-saan! Elo ngapaeen?!" Henna panik sendiri.

"Aku cuman ikuti instruksinya saja. Sekarang coba lingkarkan tangan kirimu dileherku dan tatap saja aku saat dipotret." Jelas Byakuya. Wauh, author aja sampe mimisan. Gak nyangka Byakuya mau ginian.

Mau gak mau, Henna ngikut instruksi Byakuya dan natap ke arah Byakuya. Juga dia harus pakai unsur 'eksotis' dalam tatapannya jadi apa boleh buat, cara natapnya terpaksa rada seksi gituan deh. _'KOK NASIBKU BEGINI?!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Tambah lagi Leeteuk masuk dan mengatur posisi mereka berdua sampai perut byakuya kena dengan err.. dadanya Henna? Ganbatte Henna. Maaf kalau kau tersiksa. (Henna: BAKAL KUBUNUH KAU KETRIN!)

* * *

**Jeda..**

"Haah.. Haah.. selesai juga akhirnya!" sahut Henna kelewat panas mukanya.

"Astaga! Gue gak nyangka si Byakuya beneran nyium pipi lo tadi waktu pemotretan!" puji Ketrin. Herald ikutan nyorak.

"ITU GARA-GARA SI DONGHAE YANG NYURUH BYAKUYA! MASIH UNTUNG DIA NYIUM PIPI! TADI DONGHAE NYURUH NYIUM B*B*R!" Bentak Henna panasan. Kedua kakak adik itu tuli seketika mendengar teriakan membahananya.

* * *

Byakuya&Henna: Romance

"Mampus! Harus lari gue!" sebelum Henna berhasil lari, dia kepergok Herald dan kru yang lainnya langsung tau niat si licik ini. Diapun diseret agar segera mencocokkan kostum.

Mereka berdua sekedar memakai lengan panjang, jeans dan kets. Tak terlalu mencolok seperti sebelumnya. Cuman ntar posenya juga yang harus kena kan?

"Perbanyak saling merangkul dan kalau perlu dahi kalian harus bersentuhan." Instruksi Leeteuk.

"Romance itu harus nampak serius ekspresinya jadi cara kalian berpandangan harus ada hasrat gitu. Bibir kalau boleh agak dekat. Juga saling tersenyum mesra juga disukai umum, jadi gak harus semuanya muka rata gitu." Jelas Donghae.

Henna merinding mati-matian. Yang gothic tadi aja dia uda mau mampus, memang ngejreng banget misi si Saori ini. _'Mungkin aku fine aja deh. Tapi gimana Nii-san?! Sekuat apapun Byakuya-san dengan zanpakutounya, dia pasti kalah kalau nii-san sudah membuka mata!' _Batin Henna sambil membayangkan Shaka dengan matanya yang sudah merah dan siap menerjang Byakuya.

Begitu dimulai, Byakuya gak segan-segan pelukan mesra dengan Henna. Memang mengejutkan apalagi buat Ketrin karena biasanya Byakuya bahkan gak mau dipotret sedikitpun. Tapi kali ini dia kok malah langsung main aja? Author bingung sendiri. Mungkin Byakuya uda haus pemotretan. Maklum deh, fic ini kan OOC byakuya.

* * *

Byakuya&Henna: Hentai Rape.

"KAGAK! GUE GAK BAKAL KLUAR! LEETEUK-SAN GILA YA?! BAJU APAAN INI?! POKOKNYA GUE MAU GANTI KOSTUM LAIN! TITIK GAK PAKE TANDA SERU." Jerit Henna dari ruang ganti.

"Tapi hanya itu yang ukuran yang tersedia. Baju lainnya khusus untuk badan dewasa." Ujar Leeteuk. "Jadi gimana dong? Kalo kalian membatalkan tema ini, jadi pemotretannya sia-sia karna ini tema yang paling utama. Ayo dong, pliis." Pinta Leeteuk.

"Memangnya bajunya gimana?" tanya Byakuya. Oya, Byakuya telanjang dada, Celana hitam jeans, gelang rantai.

"Kayaknya tema ini gak ada kemanusiaan lagi. Hentai itu sudah main buka baju, mengekspos seluruh tubuhnya! Apalagi ini katanya RAPE! Apa gak salah tema orang ini? Henna masih 12 tahun" protes Donghae.

"Wey! Pergantian tema dari Yamamoto!" seru Ketrin. " Katanya terlalu vulgar anak-anak memakai tema itu, jadi terpaksa diturunin jadi Ecchi saja karena gak mungkin Byakuya dan Henna pose lagi main di ranjang kan?" Ujar Ketrin.

Semuanya ngangguk setuju sekaligus merinding mendengar beberapa kata dari si Author ini. Akhirnya setelah dibujuk, Henna mau keluar juga meski dengan berat hati. Ternyata setelah dilihat kostumnya, Donghae dan Leeteuk tepar karena over-mimisan. Rahang bawah Byakuya dengan mulusnya meluncur kebawah melihat baju saint cilik ini. Ketrin cuman nyengir kasian.

Atasan Henna hanya perban putih yang melilit 2 kali di dadanya, jadi beberapa bagiannya agak yah.. terbuka deh. Bawahannya celana super pendek, modelnya seperti perban yang dililitkan di pinggangnya.

"Oke, Leeteuk, pasti ada baju lain selain ini kan?" tanya Ketrin shock ngeliat OC nya disiksa gituan.

"Yah uda guwe bilang, yang lainnya kebesaran. Kalo dipakenya, sama aja lebih seksi dari yang satu ini." Jelas Leeteuk dengan tisu disumpal di lubang hidungnya.

Tanpa tunggu lagi, Sesi pemotretan dimulai.. Sekarang yang tulisan miring dan tebal ini hampir rate T ato M(mungkin) buat jaga-jaga. Yang masi mau jadi polos, mending jangan baca.

_**Setting tempatnya di kamar tidur(?). beberapa foto pertama, Henna dipangku Byakuya dan Byakuya diharuskan memeluk Henna dari belakang. Tangan Henna setidaknya satu harus dilingkarkan di leher Byakuya.**_

_**Foto-foto selanjutnya, harus perbanyak bersentuhan. Keduanya berdiri tapi saling pelukan/merangkul. Tangan Byakuya kali ini dianjurkan agar hampir menyetuh *maaf* dada Henna. Bibir mereka dua setidaknya 2 cm jaraknya.**_

_**Foto-foto terakhir jauh lebih banyak, Pose mereka harus ditempat tidur dan sangat harus mengandung emosi hasrat yang jelas. Pertama Byakuya ditindih Henna, Henna disuruh menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Byakuya dan Byakuya sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Henna. Err, sebenarnya agak dibawah pinggang. Kalian taulah dimana itu..**_

_**Kedua, gantian Byakuya nindih Henna tapi bukan ditimpa keseluruhan karena Henna pasti gak bakal bisa bernapas kalo gitu. Byakuya pakai satu tangan buat menopang badannya, tangannya satu lagi diharuskan berada di.. ehm.. perut Henna. Dada Byakuya sendiri agak menimpa dada Henna. Tangan Henna diletakkannya dikedua pipi Byakuya. Udahan ya, Author bisa mimisan 10 ember.**_

* * *

Byakuya, Herald, Henna: Free mode

Kali ini gak ada hal hal erotis kok! Amin! Kali ini mereka hanya sekedar berpose seperti trio biasa saja. Pakaian mereka adalah baju original mereka. Byakuya pakai seragam kaptennya, Henna pakai Cloth bronze miliknya, dan Herald sekedar baju jalan-jalan.

Dengan beberapa kali foto, akhirnya sesi pemotretan selesai juga. Setelah berganti baju untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka bertiga diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke ruang dimana pesta Hallowennya masih berlanjut.

* * *

"Huks.. kenapa juga tadi aku mau ya?! Kalau dilihat gimana nih?" Henna mikir-mikir yang tersial.

"Sudahlah bukannya bakal langsung ditayangin kan?" hibur Byakuya.

Sesampai di ruang utama, semuanya sudah duduk dengan rapi menghadap layar raksasa. Tampak tulisan di proyektor itu, 'HASIL PEMOTRETAN UNTUK MAJALAH GRAUD FOUNDATION'. Keduanya hanya bisa kejungkal keblakang dengan gak elitnya.

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali. Ayo duduk sini." Ujar Shaka. Henna nelan ludah.

"Nii-san, tolong jangan marah ya." Sahut Henna takut.

"Lho? Memangnya napa?"

Belum sempat Henna menjawab, cahaya dimatikan dan proyeksi mulai satu persatu. Untuk awalan, hasil pemotretannya gak langsung ditunjukin tapi yang duluan ditampilkan adalah Hello baby episode 1.

Waktu Omake, ketika Grimmjow mengeluarkan foto Matsuri dan dia. Matsuri blush berat ketika melihat adegan itu, Grimmjow sendiri ngutuk camera man yang rekam.

"_Baju apaan sih? Jangankan baju jalan-jalan, kami aja tidur pake baju training lama kami. Sejak kapan si Saori ngasih kami pakaian normal?" bela Aphrodite_

_._

_._

"_Saori, kau sudah gila." Bisik Ketrin stress_.

Yang lain Jawdrop dan agak ketawa mendengar pernyataan Aphro dan Author. _'Ternyata parah juga dewi mereka ini.' _Batin mereka.

"_Kenapa, Ketrin?" tanya Ullquiorra._

"_Gak papa, dan JANGAN MANGGIL NAMA ASLIKU! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUINGATKAN?! Kalian congekan ato gimanaan sih?"_

"_Salah sendiri punya nama cantik." Jawab Ullquiorra enteng._

"_Eeh? Namaku cantik ya? Eh, Lastri! Namaku cantik ato jelek?" Tanya si Author pada cameramen._

Lastri yang kebetulan hadir disana dan bawa satu kelas I-6 Ketrin buat pesta Hallowen geleng kepala melihat adegan itu. "Dasar ruth Gila. Siap ini, kami giring kau ke RSJ ya." Satu kelas nyorak setuju. Seketika mereka semua jadi kue blackforest siap saji berkat Ketrin.

Dan juga ketika waktu adegan Mad Eater muncul dan Henna hilang kendali, seluruh shinigami cengo kagum lihat kemampuannya. Henna jadi malu bersalah buat keceplosan hilang kendali.

Setelah selesai, Foto-foto itu dimunculkan. Awalnya masih foto yang sopan dan alunan music backgroundnya masih selow. Begitu musiknya ganti jadi rock metal, WAUW! Langsung ekstrim fotonya. Alhasil semuanya bolang matanya liat foto itu.

"Nii.. Sama.." Rukia pingsan dengan mata bentuk tengkorak. Byakuya panik sendiri karna adiknya pingsan tanpa alasan jlas.

Shaka dari tadi diam dan entah kenapa pasang muka emo begitu melihat foto itu apalagi adegan rate T keatas. Henna sumpah kalo dia sempat liat bola mata kakakknya berubah jadi merah. Dia terpaksa berdoa agar Byakuya segera ngacir siap ini.

Lalu ternyata ada video tambahan. Para ketiga pasangan kita yang tadi uda ngacir sejak awal fic ternyata disorot diam-diam. Ketiganya pucat seketika.

**_BEHIND THE SCENE!_**

"_Rukia, gue tau kalo gue ini gak sempurna. Tapi plis terima rasa sayang gue." _

"_Ichigo? Bukannya kau naksir Inoue?"_

"_Nggak kok. Gue hanya mau sama elo."_

"CIEEEEEEE!" Sorak ketrin dengan satu kelasnya. Yang lain tepuk tangan.

_..._

"_Grimmjow, lo napa sih bawa gua kesini?"_

"_Mau hang out aja. Didalam sesak plus ribut. Mendingan sama lo aja lumayan."_

_"Kok gak sama espada lainnya?"_

_"Err, gue terlanjur mudeng ama lo aja."_

_Matsuri ber-ooh ria._

Para penonton bersorak kecewa liat adegan Matsuri dan Grimmjow.

...

"_Ullqui-kun? Ntar kita dicurigai nih."_

"_Ullquiorra, Onna. Bukan Ullqui-kun."_

"_Beneran nih? *chuu*"_

"_Ya uda, terserahmu Onna *blush*"_

"Dasar Emo!" Aizen dan para espada jitakin si Ullquiorra. Dibalik kalem-kalemnya, ternyata ada sifat mesum pemirsa! #dikejar manusia kelelawar.

* * *

"Bagaimana semuanya? Apakah kalian menikmati slideshow foto tadi?!" Seru Saori di panggung. Semuanya bersorak riuh. Henna blush berat, sedangkan Byakuya mengalami sedikit masalah dengan Shaka yang sudah ngamuk dan siap menghilangkan seluruh indra byakuya.

"Oya, sebelum saya tutup episode, ada satu hal lagi!" seru Ketrin mengisyaratkan sluruh goldies naik panggung. Lampu ditutup dan samar-samar tampak 2 orang masuk. Salah satu dari kedua orang itu tampak sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Happy birthday Herald!" seru para Goldies serempak. Ternyata kedua orang itu adalah orang tua asli Herald, sekaligus ortu si Author ya.

Para penonton mulai menyanyikan lagu 'happy birthday' dan disambut dengan peniupan lilin. Selain goldies, para Shinigami dan Espada sekalian Vizored ngasih kado ke herald. Itulah fic ngarep saya yang saya tutup dengan ultah adik saya, tanggal 14 nov. Arigatou untuk membaca.

"Baca fic selanjutnya ya!" seru semuanya serempak.

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

"Mam, Pap! Heraldnya uda keburu teler nih!" sahut Ketrin ke ortunya.

"Ya uda, ntar jangan kemaleman pulang." Ujar mama author.

"Apaan seeh? Aku nginap di mansion orang nii ma. Hellobaby masih jauh dari kelar kalee." Ketrin sweatdrop.

"Ya uda, whatever deh. Jangan lupa kerjain pe-er." Nasehat Papanya.

"Iye! Iye! Bawa aja Herald-chan pulang!" Sewot ketrin.

"Hey, Author! Lo kok disini? Tadi kan lo disana. Baru aja gue ngomong sama lo." tanya Shura.

"Lho? Dari tadi gue disini kok." jawab Author enteng. Shura pucat pasi.

"Jadi.. cewek tadi siapa? Rambutnya jauh lebih panjang dari lo sih.. sama Kulitnya kerasa dingin." Keduanya terdiam dan memilih menyusul lainnya yang pada berangkat pulang

"Kau kenapa, Ket?" tanya Camus.

"Ka-kagak apa-apa.." jawab Ketrin.

"I.. iya.." ujar Shura. Camus dkk menaikkan alisnya heran.

* * *

**Sekian fic saya. Maaf kalo agak ada adegan Vulgar, itu hanya request kawan saya. Cuman karna saya gak pande bikin fic, jadi jelek hasilnya. Maaf Minna. Jaa, see ya later! Jangan lupa review ya!**

**For my little brother, Herald Sebastian Pakpahan.**

**Happy sweet 5'th, 14 november 2013.**

**From: Ketrin (sister+author), Seluruh I-6, Goldies, Espada and Shinigami's!**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, dear Hera-chan!**


End file.
